


House on a Hill

by RideOfDreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angel Harry, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry est étrange, Homosexuality, I'm Sorry, Identity Issues, Il y a encore une histoire de lumière, J'arrête, J'insiste parce qu'il y en pas mal du détaillé, Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est ça mais il y a des éléments bizarres, Je suis obsédée par la lumière, Le début est lent et à la fin ils ne font que baiser en gros, Louis est chrétien, M/M, Ne sautez pas le début, Non c'est plus compliqué, Ou peut être pas, Peut être demon harry, Sexual Content, Smut, Teenagers, Telle est la question, Vraiment, please, une maison sur une colline
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideOfDreams/pseuds/RideOfDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans la ville où Louis habite, il ne se passe jamais rien. Tout est morne, vide, plat. Jusqu'au jour où les lumières de la maison abandonnée sur la colline se rallument, et que les jeunes, curieux, commencent à s'y rendre... et à ne pas vraiment en revenir. Louis est torturé par ses interrogations, et il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix : cette maison l'appelle. Il doit y aller. Il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point elle le bouleverserait. </p><p>(Ne faites pas comme si vous n'aviez pas compris ce qu'il va trouver, dans la maison :p )</p><p>Louis cherche son chemin ; on ne sait pas vraiment qui est Harry, il est peut être mauvais, il est peut être bon ; mais en tout cas ils s'aiment, la passion et tout le bazar ; tout cela dans une atmosphère étrange et un peu fantastique. </p><p>Bienvenue dans la maison sur la colline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House on a Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'avais pas du tout programmé que j'écrirais cette … chose, et je n'avais pas non plus prévu qu'elle serait si... longue. Je suis désolée si ça vous fait peur, et je vous remercie mille fois si vous ne vous partez pas en courant. :)
> 
> J'ai écouté en boucle "House on a Hill" de The Pretty Reckless et j'ai été prise d'une furieuse envie d'écrire quelque chose en rapport. Ça m'a donné l'idée du cadre, mais au final ça s'est vraiment éloigné, donc n'essayez pas d'interpréter toute l'histoire d'après la chanson. Mais vu que vous n'allez sans doute pas lire les paroles, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance lol. 
> 
> Cet « OS » tourne pas mal autour de la religion chrétienne, et je ne suis pas une spécialiste. Je ne suis personnellement pas croyante, mais j'ai essayé de rendre la foi de Louis réaliste. Bien sûr, il y a un peu le "cliché" de sa famille catholique coincée, au début, mais ce n'est pas du tout comme dans Turning from Praise par exemple, si vous connaissez. Ce que je voulais dire, c'était qu'il y avait ma propre « réflexion » sur Dieu qui s'intégrait parfois mais ça n'engage que moi, rappelez-vous que c'est une fiction, que je ne prétends absolument pas dire des vérités, ou critiquer ce que vous croyez. Vous êtes libres, et ceci n'est que de la fiction. Quand je cite la Bible, c'est uniquement pour appuyer mon intrigue. (mais j'imagine que si vous êtes ici, c'est que l'homosexualité n'est pas contraire à vos croyances ;) )
> 
> Je vous préviens, c'est vraiment un peu bizarre. Je ne suis pas très contente de moi, je trouve ça maladroit par moments. Mais les incohérences et les choses étranges, le plus souvent, c'est fait exprès, parce que c'est un peu fantastique et que tout ne s'explique pas et voilà. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos interprétations :) ça m'intéresserait de voir si vous voyez Harry plutôt du bon ou du mauvais côté haha. Je sais que le début est lent, que Harry prend longtemps à arriver, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de mettre en place mon atmosphère. C'est possible que vous vous ennuyiez un peu au début, je suis désolée, mais normalement ça s'améliore après (en gros dès qu'ils se sont rencontrés c'est plus intéressant). Accrochez-vous ! Il y a pas mal de sexe, et je me suis même laissée emporter dans des scènes plus détaillées que les autres fois. ^^' Comme d'habitude je n'écris pas de porno, ça s'intègre dans mon intrigue, mais si ça vous soûle, ne lisez pas, j'imagine. Mais en général ça ne déplait pas, je pense ? Haha. Et ne lisez pas QUE ces scènes non plus, hein, bon lol.
> 
> Kudos et commentaires sont terriblement appréciés. Merci de tout cœur de prendre le temps de me lire (car temps il vous faudra) ! J'espère vous plaire encore une fois. Oh, et merci spécial à Mélodie (@CoupeDeGlace), ma première fan lol. Et à Coralie aussi, qui me laisse des commentaires géniaux. Merci pour le soutien, j'écris pour donner du plaisir aux lecteurs, alors je suis ravie (non, pas de sous-entendus pervers :p )
> 
> Mercii.

**HOUSE ON A HILL**

 

**( Going to hell ….?)**

 

 

Somewhere in the end of all this hate  
There's a light ahead  
That shines into this grave that's in the end of all this pain  
  
In the night ahead there's a light upon this  
House on a hill  
The living, living still  
Their intention is to kill and they will, they will  
But the children are doing fine  
I think about them all the time  
Until they drink their wine and they will, they will, they will  
  
Somewhere in the end we're all insane  
To think that light ahead can save us from this  
Grave that's in the end of all this pain  
  
In the night ahead there's a light upon this  
House on a hill  
The living, living still  
Their intention is to kill and they will, they will  
But the children are doing fine  
I think about them all the time  
Until they drink their wine and they will, they will, they will  
  
I am not afraid  
I won't burn out in this place  
My intention is to fade and I will, I will  
  
In this house on a hill  
The dead are living still  
Their intention is to kill and they will, they will  
Keep your children safe inside  
Out of pocket, out of mind  
Until they drink their wine and they will, they will, they will

 

 

                                                         

 

 

 

Les lumières étaient encore allumées dans toutes les pièces, dans la maison sur la colline.

 

Même de son petit pavillon de banlieue, à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là, de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Louis pouvait la voir briller, véritable lanterne au milieu de la nuit, à la fois attirante et angoissante, que les arbres recourbés ne dissimulaient à moitié.

 

En bon pragmatique, Louis se demandait si toute cette lumière n'en devenait pas aveuglante et douloureuse, quand on était à l'intérieur de la maison. Il se demandait si cela coûtait cher, de mettre l'électricité à fond pendant toute la nuit comme ça. Il se demandait comment ils faisaient pour payer la facture, ceux qui vivaient là-dedans. Il se demandait s'ils payaient une facture tout court, en fait. Il se demandait aussi qui étaient ce _ils_. C'était ce qui revenait le plus souvent dans ses interrogations tortueuses, quand il regardait la lumière électrique qui parvenait jusqu'à lui, avec, de temps en temps, la silhouette de figures humaines, qu'il distinguait devant les fenêtres en plissant les yeux vraiment fort, avant de se coucher.

 

Comme tout le monde, Louis se posait beaucoup de questions sur la maison sur la colline.

 

Quelques années auparavant, cette maison n'était qu'une ruine abandonnée dont personne ne voulait, une grande baraque vide, sinistre, isolée, avec un panneau _« à vendre »_ lui-même couvert de poussière. Apparemment, elle avait très mauvaise réputation. Rien n'allait dans cette maison et dans ses alentours. Les derniers habitants officiels se plaignaient des coupures d'électricité et d'eau incessantes. Au début, les agents immobiliers attendaient que quelqu'un rachète le terrain et la détruise, et puis ils avaient cessé de s'y intéresser. Les agences s'étaient refilées le dossier jusqu'à ce que la paperasse devienne si floue qu'on en finit par oublier qui était vraiment chargé de s'occuper de la maison. La maison sur la colline était restée sans propriétaire et sans vendeur.

 

Et puis un jour, il y avait à peu près un an, les lumières s'étaient rallumées. Comme si quelqu'un s'y était installé. A vrai dire, la plupart de la ville s'en fichait, au départ, de s'il y avait quelqu'un ou pas dans la maison sur la colline. On s'était dit qu'un clochard y avait probablement élu domicile, et le dossier avait été clos pour la plupart des adultes.

 

Le problème, c'était que les jeunes, _eux_ , ne s'en fichaient pas. Cette maison et ses lumières et son apparence chaleureuse brusquement ressucitée avaient tant fasciné les adolescents que certains d'entre eux avaient décidé d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Parce qu'ils voulaient savoir, savoir qui était là-dedans, ou juste parce que ce rebondissement dans l'affaire de la maison sur la colline représentait un petit divertissement, dans la ligne plate et ennuyeuse de leur vie dans cette petite ville bourgeoise et catholique. C'était une sorte de défi, un moyen de se faire peur. Ils avaient franchi les grilles rouillées, quatre d'entre eux, courageux, stupides, et perdus.

 

Ils n'avaient été que les premiers. D'autres jeunes, petit à petit, étaient aussi allés voir la maison sur la colline, et d'autres encore, après eux.

 

Le problème, c'était que les jeunes qui allaient là-bas n'en revenaient pas.

 

 

Bon, _pas exactement_.

 

Ils en ressortaient après une nuit en général, en parfaite santé. Mais ils n'en partaient que pour aller chercher leurs affaires chez eux, sans aucune explication si ce n'était de vagues exclamations enthousiastes et des yeux comme empreints d'une connaissance nouvelle, et ils retournaient immédiatement à la maison sur la colline, où, apparemment, ils s'installaient.

 

C'était extrêmement bizarre à observer.

 

La plupart continuaient d'aller au lycée ou de voir leurs amis, pendant la journée. Ils ne disparaissaient pas. Mais ils ne vivaient plus chez eux. Et on ne savait pas ce qu'ils faisaient, le soir venu, une fois rentrés dans la maison sur la colline.

 

On ne savait rien de ce qu'il s'y passait.

 

On savait juste que des jeunes continuaient d'y aller, régulièrement, et que tous en revenaient... différents. Assez différents pour qu'ils se débarrassent des piliers de leur existence et aillent vivre dans un endroit étrange avec on ne sait qui.

 

Et qu'il n'y avait plus jamais de coupures d'électricité, apparemment, dans la maison sur la colline.

 

Un garçon de la classe de Louis vivait là-bas, et Louis avait essayé de lui parler, une fois. Celui-ci s'était contenté d'un haussement d'épaules et d'un sourire mystérieux et lui avait conseillé de venir voir par lui-même.

 

_Viens, Louis_

 

Parfois, il avait l'impression que la maison sur la colline l'appelait. Il sentait comme un doux murmure se glisser dans ses oreilles et sous sa peau, alors qu'il était enfoui sous ses draps.

 

C'était parfaitement irrationnel, une hallucination née de sa contemplation trop fréquente des lumières de la maison sur la colline.

 

Mais parfois, alors qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil, le murmure résonnait en lui.

 

_Viens, Louis_

 

_Viens._

 

*

 

Le lendemain soir, au dîner, sa mère posa violemment le plat de salade sur la table, façon de faire comprendre qu'elle était contrariée. Son père soupira. Louis se contenta d'attendre qu'elle commence ses récriminations contre le monde ou la société.

 

Louis aimait sa mère, parce que c'était sa mère, mais il fallait reconnaître que c'était une personne ombrageuse et coincée, sans compassion ni délicatesse, qui passait son temps à pester contre les temps modernes. Forcément, vu que son idéal était que tout le monde se marie vierge, que toutes les femmes tiennent leur maison et s'occupent des enfants à plein temps, que les hommes soient tous travailleurs, fidèles et dédiés à Dieu, elle avait de quoi se plaindre.

 

-Le fils Adams, cette fois. Encore un ! C'est plus possible cette histoire, tu te rends compte ? S'écria sa mère après s'être assise.

 

Elle parlait de la maison sur la colline, comme souvent. Louis n'allait pas lui reprocher son obsession quand lui-même était hanté par ses interrogations sur cet endroit.

 

-Mary (évidemment, sa mère portait le nom de la Sainte Vierge), arrête de te faire du souci pour ça, grommela son père. Le fils Adams était déjà sur la mauvaise pente, de toute façon. Et puis ils ne crèvent pas, ces gosses, bon.

 

Aie. Son père n'avait pas bien joué ses cartes. Sa mère explosa.

 

(Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup, en général. C'était peut être l'effet femme au foyer qui n'avait qu'un seul enfant pour déverser ses frustrations.)

 

-Mais enfin Richard ! Tu imagines la douleur et l'inquiétude de leurs _pauvres parents_  ?! Du jour au lendemain leurs enfants les quittent pour aller dans cette maison où ils se livrent sans doute à...à la _débauche_ , où ils font on ne sait quoi...

 

-Justement, on ne sait pas ce qu'ils y font, ça ne sert à rien de spéculer à chaque fois...

-Ah, donc tu te fiches que tous les enfants de la ville disparaissent dans une maison pour se livrer aux pires péchés ?!

 

-Mais tous les enfants de la ville n'y vont pas. Regarde, ton fils est encore là, répliqua son père d'un ton qui se voulait plaisantain.

 

Louis plongea la tête dans son assiette pour éviter le regard furibond de sa mère qui se tourna brusquement vers lui.

 

-Mais pour combien de temps ?! Cette maison est la pire engeance de cette ville ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais il y a quelque chose d' _affreux_ , je le sens, elle attire les jeunes gens comme un _piège_! Pour perdre leurs âmes ! Ils tombent probablement dans les filets d'une secte ! Bientôt ils y seront tous, et ils iront assassiner les gens chez eux, comme la femme de Polanski et cet homme monstrueux, Charles... Charles quelque chose.

 

-Charles Manson, lâcha Louis. Et la femme de Polanski, c'était Sharon Tate.

 

Ses deux parents se tournèrent vers lui, son père surpris, et sa mère soupçonneuse.

 

-On en a parlé en cours, se défendit-il.

 

En réalité, il avait regardé un documentaire sur les sectes sur son ordinateur, une nuit. Sa mère avait installé un contrôle parental, mais il connaissait le mot de passe. C'était le numéro du verset de la Bible préféré de sa grand-mère, qui, dans ses derniers jours, à moitié folle, passait son temps à le réciter.

 

-Bon, bref, Mary, je ne pense pas que le fantôme de Charles Manson ait fait son apparition dans cette maison, dit Richard à sa mère, en lui posant une main sur le bras.

 

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi leurs parents ne font rien, gémit sa mère.

 

-Peut être qu'ils vont voir par eux-mêmes si leurs enfants vont bien, se rendent compte qu'il n'y pas de problèmes et laissent tomber, suggéra son père. De toute façon, il n'y aura bientôt plus de place, dans cette baraque.

 

Sa mère haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue.

 

Louis remarqua qu'ils étaient à table depuis un quart d'heure et que personne n'avait encore touché son assiette parce qu'ils n'avaient pas dit les grâces. Parce que sa mère avait commencé sa diatribe avant. Son estomac grondait.

 

-Le principal, chérie, c'est que Louis soit là et n'ait pas l'intention de mettre les pieds dans cette maison, non ?

 

L'égoisme coutumier de son père. Il se prétendait profondément catholique, mais son esprit de charité laissait à désirer. Comme les quatre-vingt-dix pourcents des chrétiens. Voire de la planète.

 

Son père se tourna brusquement vers lui.

 

-Pas vrai que tu n'iras jamais là-bas, Louis ? Je suis sûr que ça ne t'a même pas traversé l'esprit.

 

-Non, bien sûr que non, le rassura Louis en souriant à sa mère qui tirait nerveusement sur ses cheveux.

 

Il ne mentait même pas. La maison sur la colline n'avait pas traversé son esprit, elle l'habitait en permanence.

 

-Tant mieux, mon coeur, tant mieux, marmonna sa mère, tremblant toujours d'indignation. Je te fais confiance. Nous t'avons élevé dans les voies du Seigneur. Je sais que tu y resteras.

 

Louis avait dû grandir tiraillé entre sa famille très chrétienne et traditionnaliste -et à moitié hystérique, et les étapes normales d'une jeunesse du XXI e siècle. Il était croyant. Sa mère avait réussi son coup, car il n'avait jamais mis en doute la présence de Dieu, même dans ses accès de rébellion (intérieurs, le plus souvent) les plus violents. Mais il voulait être un adolescent normal. Il _était_ un adolescent normal. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à sa mère, il vivrait probablement en ermite, habillé de façon tout à fait ringarde, coupé de toute civilisation, de tout amusement, de tout ce qui pourrait le _pervertir_ , avec comme seule sortie hors du lycée, la messe trois fois par semaine et le catéchisme. Heureusement, il avait un père plus compréhensif, quoiqu'aussi porté sur les Evangiles, et une volonté de fer qu'il arrivait à imposer sur certains points.

 

Il avait un téléphone, un ordinateur portable, il allait sur Internet comme tout le monde. Il regardait les séries à la mode. Il allait au cinéma, au café. Il était supporter de Manchester United et avait des posters sur les murs de sa chambre. Il trainait parfois avec ses amis après les cours. Il jouait dans l'équipe de football du lycée. Il portait des jeans et des tee shirts de groupes de rock, des Vans, et même des lentilles de contact.

 

Et pourtant, son éducation religieuse imprégnait chacun de ses choix, et il ne pouvait jamais s'en détacher complètement, comme s'il était limité par quelque chose au cœur de son être même. Parfois il se sentait enfermé, parfois il étouffait dans ce carcan. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment y échapper.

 

Il allait à la messe et il faisait ses prières et il appelait Dieu à son aide quand il bloquait devant un examen. Il avait son chapelet accroché au-dessus de son lit et il avait toujours son pendentif avec sa croix de baptême autour du cou. Il ne fumait pas, ne buvait pas ou très peu. Il ne fréquentait pas beaucoup les fêtes. Et puis il ne regardait pas vraiment de films porno. Ça lui était déjà arrivé, mais ça le mettait.... mal à l'aise. Bon, par contre, il se touchait, de façon plutôt régulière. Enfin, voilà, il était un mec, il y avait des _limites_ , il ne pouvait pas résister à la masturbation. Mais il n'avait jamais couché avec une fille. En fait, il n'était jamais allé plus loin que les embrasser -avec la langue, quand même. Il se disait qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans et que c'était normal de ne pas encore avoir eu d'expérience, qu'il n'était juste pas prêt, mais au fond il sentait que quelque chose en lui le retenait, et ça ne pouvait être que cette impression de faire quelque chose d' _immoral_. Merci maman. Il aurait pu se taper plusieurs filles, depuis le temps; il était assez séduisant, avec ses yeux bleus perçants et sa mèche châtain, mais voilà, il fuyait à chaque fois. Sa mère avait dû réussir à inscrire dans ses gènes que quand on faisait l'amour avec une fille, on devait l'avoir épousée. Que c'était une seule pour la vie, et _basta_. Et Louis en voulait à sa mère de lui avoir transmis ce genre de scrupules, parce qu'il aimerait bien connaître le sexe, lui aussi. Mais une partie de lui-même s'était résignée à attendre le mariage -ou au moins les fiançailles. Et une autre partie de lui-même croyait en cette idée d'amour unique et absolue. Et attendait la fille qui l'attirerait pour de vrai et pour toujours -s'il n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout, c'était aussi parce que les filles qu'il aurait pu avoir ne l'excitaient pas plus que ça. Ça, c'était plutôt le côté romantique que le côté chrétien.

 

Les différentes parties de lui-même étaient difficiles à faire cohabiter. Surtout dans cette famille et cette ville plutôt asphyxiantes.

 

Sa mère n'avait pas fini son sermon. Ils n'avaient toujours pas mangé. Elle se redressa d'un coup avec dignité, et prononça d'un voix claire et forte :

 

-Moi je vous le dis, cette maison, c'est la maison du _Diable_.

 

Louis se tourna instinctivement vers le Christ sur sa croix au-dessus de leur cheminée.

 

Si c'était l'oeuvre du démon, pourquoi Dieu n'intervenait-il pas ?

 

*

 

_La maison du Diable_

 

_La maison du Diable_

 

_Viens_

 

Louis serrait son collier sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'il avait encore les yeux rivés sur la maison sur la colline et ses lumières.

 

Son explication, à lui, c'était que les jeunes s'étaient créés une espèce de paradis d'adolescents là-bas, où ils ne faisaient que boire et s'envoyer en l'air, et que tout le monde allait s'y installer parce que ça devait être assez super, de vivre sans parents, de faire ce qu'on voulait, de manger ce qu'on voulait -

 

-Louis, tu vas au lit ? Je vois de la lumière sous ta porte ! Lui cria sa mère.

 

-Oui, oui, je rangeais juste des affaires, répondit Louis en pinçant les lèvres.

 

… De se coucher quand on voulait. Le rêve de tous les gamins, quoi. Et puis ils avaient un peu trop regardé Fight Club, et avaient décidé de préserver une sorte de secret.

 

_Règle numéro 1 : ne pas parler de la maison sur la colline._

_Régle numéro 2 : ne pas parler de la maison sur la colline._

 

Son père, la plupart du temps, affirmait que c'était une communauté de hippies _flower power_ qui squattait la maison sur la colline, et que les jeunes aimaient bien ça, parce qu'ils étaient... jeunes.

 

Mais quand il regardait la maison, Louis n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que ce n'était _que ça_ , la maison.

Ça devait forcément être _plus_. Quelque chose de différent. Qui changeait les gens.

 

Louis avait peur, parfois, quand il regardait la maison sur la colline.

 

Il ressentait une sorte d' angoisse, devant le mystère.

 

Mais le plus souvent, ce qu'il ressentait était indéfinissable, entre attirance, curiosité et désir. Et il avait l'impression d'être irrémédiablement tiré vers cette maison.

Et c'est cela qui l'effrayait le plus.

 

Lui-même.

 

_La maison du Diable_

 

 _Lucifer_ signifiait étoile du matin.

Satan était lié à la lumière, mais la lumière trompeuse, qui tisse sa toile pour mieux attirer dans le péché et les gouffres brûlants de l'enfer. Ça correspondait à la maison sur le colline.

 

Seulement... Louis pensait que... Eh bien, la lumière éclatante de la maison, elle faisait penser à... La lumière n'était pas seulement un attribut de _Satan_. Elle était surtout un attribut de Dieu, et des _anges_.

 

Et Louis se posait encore plus de questions. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de cette histoire de maison. Il se coucha, mais laissa ses volets ouverts. La lueur qui parvenait de la colline était assez forte pour éclairer légèrement le chapelet qui pendait au-dessus de lui.

 

*

 

_**« Je suis la lumière du monde ; celui qui me suit ne marche point dans les ténèbres, mais il aura la lumière de la vie. »** _

 

**Jean, VIII, 12**

 

*

 

-Amy, elle te plait pas ?

 

-Elle est jolie, mais...

 

-Et Mary ? Bon elle a le même prénom que ta mère, ça risque de te faire débander, mais t'es pas obligé de dire son nom au lit...

 

-Hum...

 

-Francis, sinon ? Je crois qu'elle a rompu avec son copain, elle serait peut être open.

 

-Je sais pas si repérer les filles comme si on faisait notre marché en les matant d'un mur m'aidera vraiment à trouver une copine...

 

Zayn tira sur sa cigarette en secouant la tête.

 

-Non, non, on ne veut pas te trouver une _copine_. Tu es fou, tu imagines ta mère ? Dès qu'elle l'apprendra -et elle l'apprendra- elle te forcera à l'amener à déjeuner et au bout de trois jours elle voudra vous fiancer. Non, on veut un _plan cul discret_ qui ne sera pas un boulet à ton pied.

 

Louis soupira. Son ami voulait toujours l'aider à trouver une fille, parce qu'il pensait qu'il était toujours puceau à cause de sa « timidité ». Ce n'était pas le problème. Il n'était _pas_ timide.

 

-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon genre, Zayn.

 

Zayn roula des yeux.

 

-Ne me dis pas que tes parents chiants ont déteint à ce point sur toi.

 

Autant dire tout de suite que la mère de Louis détestait Zayn et qu'il évitait de mentionner qu'ils étaient toujours amis. Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-Non, mais je veux avoir vraiment envie, je veux juste pas le faire avec n'importe quelle fille « open » du lycée.

 

Zayn écrasa sa cigarette, sauta du muret et s'écria d'un ton dramatique :

 

-Qu'on ne dise pas que c'est ma faute quand tu mourras vierge !

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire et descendit du mur à son tour. La pause du midi allait bientôt être finie. Ils allaient devoir retourner en cours.

 

-Tu dors bien en ce moment ? Demanda soudainement Zayn.

 

Ça, c'était la raison pour laquelle Zayn était son ami le plus proche. Il se préoccupait sincèrement de lui, et remarquait toujours quand quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

 

-Bof.

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

Louis hésita, passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il se rapprocha du garçon métisse.

 

-Je... Je ne sais pas si tu vas comprendre.

 

-Essaye toujours, fit Zayn en le regardant avec des yeux curieux.

 

-C'est... la maison. La maison sur la colline. J'arrive pas à me l'enlever de la tête, avoua Louis.

 

-... Dans quel sens ?

 

-Je sais pas, je me pose plein de questions... Sur pourquoi les gens y vont, qu'est-ce qu'ils y font, je sais pas... J'ai une fascination bizarre, tu vois ?

 

Zayn baissa la tête.

 

-Ouais, je vois parfaitement. Je ressentais la même chose.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

-Ah oui ?

 

-Ecoute, je t'ai _possiblement,_ hum, caché un truc, confessa soudain Zayn, l'air embarrassé. Je suis désolé.

 

La sonnerie retentit et Louis ne bougea pas.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-J'y suis allé.

 

- _Quoi ?!_

 

Louis le fixait la bouche grande ouverte.

 

-Je suis allé à la maison sur la colline.

 

Et Zayn, visiblement, en était revenu sans grand changement.

 

*

 

Ils rentraient des cours en faisant le tour par les champs, pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes. Louis était toujours sous le choc de la révélation de Zayn. Ce n'était même pas le fait qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé, c'était juste... Il y était allé. Et il était _revenu_.

 

Ce fut la première question qu'il lui posa.

 

-Tu habites là-bas maintenant ?

 

-Non, fit Zayn en secouant la tête. Franchement, ça ne m'a pas donné envie d'y habiter.

 

Louis attendit la suite.

 

-Alors ? Dis-moi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe là-bas ? Qui a commencé le truc ? Pourquoi personne n'en parle ?

 

Zayn raconta. Louis en sortit encore plus frustré. Et terriblement _déçu_. Parce que Zayn n'avait rien vu, en réalité.

 

Il avait passé le portail vers 21h, un soir, deux semaines auparavant. Il s'était approché de la maison. Il n'y avait personne dehors. Il avait frappé à la porte ; personne n'était venu répondre. Alors il avait poussé la porte, était entré... et là... Rien. Ou plutôt si, quelque chose, mais de tellement _plat_ et banal que Louis ne pouvait pas y croire. Zayn affirmait qu'à l'intérieur, une fois dans le salon, il n'avait vu que quelques jeunes ivres et défoncés allongés sur un canapé miteux, des bouteilles par terre, des toiles d'araignée. Il ne savait pas où étaient tous les autres, s'ils dormaient à l'étage. Sans doute. En tout cas, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Seulement quelques chuchotements et des ronflements. Zayn avait fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, de la cuisine, en désordre, mais comme pouvait l'être n'importe quelle cuisine après une fête. Il n'y avait rien là-bas. C'était laid, sale, mal décoré, pas rénové. L'odeur de cigarette et de joints l'avait suivi dans toutes les pièces. Rien de spécial. Zayn n'était pas monté, mais il supposait qu'il n'y aurait trouvé que d'autres adolescents dans les abysses de l'alcool.

 

-Mais tu aurais peut être vu la personne qui s'est installée là au départ, tu aurais pu lui parler ?

 

Zayn avait haussé les épaules.

 

-Je ne sais pas. Comment je l'aurais reconnu ? Ça doit juste être un jeune paumé, comme tous les autres... Il a juste eu l'idée de venir ici, et il a convaincu les autres de le suivre pour avoir des potes, quoi.

 

-Mais c'est pas possible, répétait Louis, c'est pas possible que ça soit ça.

 

-Je ne sais pas, Louis, je te dis ce que j'ai vu. Moi aussi j'étais comme _attiré_ par la maison avant, je mourais d'envie de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans... Mais quand je suis entré et que j'ai vu, le sentiment étrange s'est dissipé. Complètement. J'ai compris la réalité du truc, je t'assure que c'est qu'une bande d'ados qui picolent. On s'est fait _des films_.

 

Louis avait envie de pleurer. Il aurait dû s'en douter, après tout. Pour quelle raison y aurait-il eu autre chose dans la maison sur la colline ?

 

Mais des éléments ne collaient pas. Bon, déjà, pourquoi la plupart des habitants de la maison auraient-ils été au lit à _vingt et une heures_? Même lui se couchait à vingt-deux heures trente -enfin, c'était ce que sa mère croyait. Zayn était peut être venu un soir où ils avaient décidé de se reposer, mais peut être que d'autres jours... Et puis...

 

-Pourquoi est-ce que les gens qui y vivent refusent d'en parler alors ? Si c'est juste des jeunes et de la vodka, pourquoi est-ce que c'est un tel _secret_  ?

 

-Peut être que ces gens s'ennuient juste, et que cette histoire de maison leur donne quelque chose d'excitant, fit Zayn avec un sourire triste.

 

Devant l'air dubitatif de son ami, Zayn ouvrit les bras pour embrasser la vision de la ville grise qui s'étendait devant eux.

 

-Je veux dire, regarde où on vit ! La moitié de la ville est catholique coincée, l'autre moitié pauvre et dans la déchéance ! Il n'y a _rien_ ici ! Tout est monotone, sans couleurs. Tout le monde essaye de se casser. Même les plus nuls s'accrochent au lycée pour pouvoir aller à une autre université que celle qui est à un quart d'heure d'ici, parce qu'on sait que ce sera aussi déprimant là-bas. On a le plus fort taux de suicide chez les jeunes de la région ! Ça faisait même pas un mois que la fille brune forte en maths, là, je ne sais plus son nom, s'était pendue dans les toilettes, quand Stan a fini à l'hôpital, il a avalé tous les cachets qu'il a trouvé chez lui ! Merde, quoi. Il y a un pauvre cinéma qui passe les films dix ans en retard, si on va dans un café on a une chance sur deux d'y croiser nos _parents_ tellement il y en a peu. Pour trouver une boite de nuit, il faut faire une heure en voiture, il n'y a pas de musées à part celui de l'histoire de la ville, super. Notre bibliothèque municipale est tenue par des religieuses qui crayonnent les pages des bouquins qui leur paraissent immorales. Soit on suit le délire de nos parents béni oui oui soit on essaye de profiter de notre jeunesse en faisant des fêtes ou en traînant entre amis, mais même avec ça, on se lasse, on étouffe. Y a jamais rien de nouveau. Au foot, quand les entraînements ne sautent pas, on joue toujours contre la même équipe, y a jamais de tournois en extérieur. Il y a plus de décès que de naissances ici. Il n'y a pas d'avenir et pas de présent non plus. Et après tu t'étonnes que des jeunes aillent s'installer dans une vieille maison et fassent genre c'est une _super société secrèt_ e ?! Vraiment, ça te surprend, cette petite comédie ? Moi pas. Je crois que les gens ont juste besoin d'une distraction, même _imaginaire_ , pour ne pas mourir pour cause de surplace. Même toi tu t'es laissé berner, et pourquoi ? Parce que toi aussi tu cherches quelque chose de nouveau et de différent, à un tel point que tu as construit tout seul un mythe sur cette maison.

 

Louis ne put qu'acquiescer.

 

*

 

Ce soir-là, il contempla longuement les lumières qui filtraient en provenance de la maison sur la colline. Puis il ferma ses rideaux et résolut de ne plus y penser.

 

*

 

Ce fut impossible.

 

*

 

Il continuait d'en reparler à Zayn.

 

*

 

-Et les lumières ?

 

-Les lumières ?

 

-Oui, est-ce que c'est vraiment aveuglant quand on est à l'intérieur ?

 

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Les lumières n'étaient même pas toutes allumées, la lampe du salon n'arrêtait pas de sauter.

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Non, c'est pas possible. Je regarde la maison tous les soirs, et les lumières sont _toujours toutes_ allumées, et elles brillent tellement qu'elles éclairent un peu ma chambre.

 

-C'est bizarre, moi j'ai jamais remarqué que la maison brillait particulièrement, enfin parfois c'est allumé, mais normal quoi.

 

Louis s'aperçut que Zayn n'avait pas vu les lumières. Pas comme ils les voyaient lui, toutes les nuits, sans exception.

 

Ses parents non plus n'avaient jamais parlé de la lumière de la maison sur la colline.

 

*

 

-Zayn, pourquoi tu n'as pas parlé aux autres de la maison ?

 

Zayn fronça les sourcils, surpris.

 

-Bah, je sais pas, c'est pas venu dans la conversation...

-Ca pourrait être bien de dire aux gens qu'il ne se passe rien de spécial là-dedans, non ?

 

-Je sais pas, se défendit Zayn, j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais...

 

Louis s'aperçut que Zayn, sans s'en rendre compte, avait gardé le secret de la maison sur la colline, comme tous les autres.

 

Mais il le lui avait dit, à _lui_.

 

*

 

Le véritable déclencheur, ce fut quand sa mère ouvrit la conversation du dîner avec :

 

-Plusieurs parents se sont plaints auprès de la mairie, une enquête va bientôt être menée sur cette maison de dégénérés. La police va s'en mêler, il y a des chances que tout se remette en place.

 

Elle avait un grand sourire triomphant à la pensée que les jeunes de la maison allaient sans doute être chassés, et la maison rasée.

 

Louis sentit une sueur froide lui dégouliner dans le dos.

 

Il sut qu'il devait aller voir. Il devait aller voir par lui-même la maison sur la colline. Avant qu'elle ne soit détruite ou quoi que ce soit. La maison l'appelait depuis longtemps. Il avait le sentiment que Zayn avait manqué quelque chose. Il avait toujours l'intime conviction, sortie d'on ne savait où, que la maison avait quelque chose de particulier.

 

Il lui fallait juste découvrir ce qu'était que ce _quelque chose_.

 

*

 

Le soir suivant, il prétexta un exposé pour rentrer plus tard, en disant qu'il dormirait peut être chez un ami, se laissant la possibilité de passer la nuit dehors.

 

Il grimpa la colline, lentement, ses pieds glissant sur l'herbe humide. Le jour se couchait ; le soleil disparut derrière la silhouette de la bâtisse.

 

_Viens_

 

Louis se retrouva devant le haut portail de fer forgé mangé par la rouille. Il fut incapable de l'ouvrir. Il sentit une angoisse insidieuse l'envahir et paralyser ses mouvements. Mince, comment Zayn avait-il trouvé le courage d'entrer ? Il était vraiment très brave. Ou peut être que c'était Louis qui était trop lâche. Ses paumes étaient moites, et, alors qu'il fixait les grilles imposantes et que le paysage s'assombrissait, ses jambes se mirent à trembler.

 

Il sentait l'appel de la maison, là, juste derrière, mais il était bien trop terrifié pour pousser la grille.

 

_La maison du Diable_

_La maison du Diable_

 

Sa main se referma sur sa croix.

 

Il s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

 

*

 

La deuxième fois, il réussit à entrer dans le jardin. Il s'y avança avec hésitation, tel un faon sans sa mère, craignant de voir surgir à tout moment des ténèbres de la végétation une créature démoniaque. Il ne se passa rien. Arrivé sous le porche, il approcha son oreille de la porte. Il n'entendait aucun son, pas même la plus petite respiration humaine. Il n'osa ni frapper ni ouvrir la porte.

 

Il repartit en courant.

 

*

 

La troisième fois, il avait passé toute la nuit à regarder la maison illuminée de sa fenêtre, et il avait senti une sorte de puissance l'emplir. L'appel s'était affermi.

 

_Viens_

 

Et il était venu. Louis se tenait devant la porte de la maison sur la colline, qui brillait comme jamais, et il allait l'ouvrir, cette fois.

 

Il l'ouvrit.

 

 

Il dut plisser les yeux le temps qu'ils s'habituent à la luminosité. Les lampes éclairaient l'entrée comme un soleil d'été, brûlant et révélateur. Quand sa vision cessa de clignoter, Louis passa le seuil de la maison et referma la porte derrière lui, hésitant. Mais il n'avait plus vraiment peur, d'un coup. La lumière l'apaisait, et elle semblait baisser, au fur et à mesure qu'il pénétrait dans l'entrée. Il se sentait comme purifié. Il marchait lentement. Son regard embrassa le porte-manteau qui croulait sous les vêtements, les paires de chaussures entassées à côté, dans ce qui semblait être un effort de rangement. L'entrée débouchait sur un large couloir, toujours aussi illuminé. Louis s'y avança. Tout était silencieux. Il se demanda si les habitants venaient de faire un grand nettoyage de printemps. Parce que rien de ce qu'il voyait n'était conforme à ce qu'avait décrit Zayn. Il n'y avait ni odeur de drogue ni relents d'alcool. Louis passa sa tête par la porte de ce qui semblait être le salon, une pièce très large, et il ne put que constater la propreté impeccable de l'endroit : le tapis moelleux parfaitement disposé au milieu de la pièce, le canapé accueillant, l'absence de poussières, de bouteilles. Pas de camés en train de s'envoyer leurs drogues. Pas de déchets humains perdus dans les tourbillons de la tequila.

 

Mais le plus frappant, c'était la décoration.

 

Louis s'était attendu à un endroit délabré, avec une peinture craquelée ou un papier peint douteux.

 

Les murs étaient une explosion de couleurs. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait pris un pinceau et toutes les couleurs qui existaient, et avait déposé la peinture au hasard, à grands coups de brosse. C'était visiblement un travail d'amateur, mais c'était réussi, en un sens. C'était un véritable arc-en-ciel, puissant et vivant. Louis ne pouvait pas en détacher les yeux, son regard voletant de mur en mur. Ils étaient tous comme ça, bariolés, et magnifiques.

 

Il finit par sortir de sa contemplation et remarqua enfin que la maison se révélait déserte, jusqu'ici. Il ressortit du salon et regarda avec hésitation l'escalier plutôt imposant au bout du couloir. Alors qu'il tentait de se convaincre de monter, il entendit des rires venant de l'autre côté. Louis avala sa salive et rassembla son courage. Ce n'était que des jeunes de son âge, après tout. C'était comme rencontrer de nouvelles personnes à une soirée ou en classe. Pourtant, la nervosité rampait sous sa peau, et elle augmentait à chaque pas. Il avait l'estomac noué. Il prit une inspiration et entra dans la pièce d'où provenaient les bruits.

 

-Tiens, un nouveau ! S'écria une voix féminine haut perchée.

 

C'était la cuisine. Tous les regards de la pièce se tournèrent vers Louis, qui sentit ses paumes devenir moites. Il n'aimait pas devenir le centre de l'attention. Les personnes présentes n'étaient pas si nombreuses, et personne n'avait l'air hostile. Louis laissa ses yeux parcourir la scène. Il y avait la fille qui avait parlé ; elle avait des cheveux roses en pétard et un sourire bienveillant. Il y avait une autre fille à l'air un peu renfrogné, de longues mèches brunes cachant la moitié de son visage. Et puis il y avait encore trois autres filles, que Louis n'eut pas le temps de détailler, parce que ses yeux se posèrent sur le seul garçon de la pièce, et ses poumons arrêtèrent de fonctionner pendant quelques secondes. Il était grand, mince, la peau pâle, avec des boucles brunes et un charisme écrasant. Il souriait à Louis, dévoilant des fossettes qui lui donnait une apparence innocente, enfantine.

 

Mais quand Louis découvrit ses prunelles, d'un vert soutenu et troublant, et sombra dans leurs abysses, il comprit qu'il n'avait rien d'un enfant, et que, si ses yeux dévoilaient immédiatement un être complexe et insaisissable, _l'innocence_ ne faisait pas définitivement pas partie de ce que Louis pouvait en saisir.

 

Louis avait brusquement l'esprit blanc, toute nervosité envolée, mais toute pensée cohérente également. Il ouvrit la bouche, hésitant, pour les saluer. La seule chose que ses lèvres trouvèrent bon d'articuler, ce fut :

 

-Les murs. C'est...

 

Le garçon aux boucles brunes et aux fossettes se retourna instinctivement pour suivre le regard de Louis, qui s'était fixé sur les rayures jaunes, violettes et rouges torsadées du mur du fond. C'était bizarre, mais ça _marchait_. C'était _beau_.

 

-Oh, oui, ça fait une drôle d'impression la première fois. Tu aimes ? Fit le garçon en caressant la peinture.

 

Louis hocha la tête.

 

-Oui, c'est vraiment très...coloré.

 

Le garçon laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Il faudra que tu dises ça à Niall, c'est lui qui a peint toutes les pièces. On ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire, mais au final ça donne un beau résultat. J'aime particulièrement ce rouge, poursuivit le jeune homme d'un air affectueux.

 

Louis ne savait pas si c'était la peinture ou la mention de ce Niall qui éveillait la tendresse du garçon, mais il aimait l'expression que son visage avait pris. C'était doux.

 

-Mais vous l'avez laissé faire ce qu'il voulait, comme ça ? Dans toutes les pièces ? Et si ça avait été affreux ?

 

-On savait que Niall avait un talent artistique, on ne prenait pas un grand risque, expliqua la fille aux cheveux roses, et puis ça lui faisait tellement plaisir. Tu l'aurais vu, tu l'aurais laissé faire aussi !

 

-Avec ses yeux de petit chiot, il suivait tout le monde partout en nous suppliant de le laisser peindre les murs, _« s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, je veux que ça soit plus joyeux, je mettrai ta couleur préférée blablabla... »_ , continua une autre fille en secouant la tête.

 

-Au final, vu qu'il a dit ça à tout le monde, et que personne n'avait la même couleur préférée, il a décidé de mettre toutes les couleurs, pouffa une autre.

 

Louis ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 

-Ici, chacun est libre d'exprimer son talent et ses envies, conclut calmement le garçon aux yeux verts.

 

Louis voulait bien le croire, et il avait des tas de questions à poser, mais pour l'instant, il aimerait bien connaître son prénom, déjà. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le garçon s'exclama :

 

-On n'a même pas fait les présentations !

 

La fille aux cheveux roses s'appelait Perrie. Louis avait instantanément oublié les prénoms des autres filles, qui lui avaient été débité à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il ne doutait pas qu'il finirait par les retenir un jour, cependant, quand ils auraient plus fait connaissance.

 

(Louis pensait déjà à la maison comme un endroit qu'il continuerait de fréquenter, alors qu'il n'y était que depuis dix minutes. Il avait peut être déjà trouvé la raison qui le ferait revenir.)

 

Harry. C'était le nom du garçon. Il était sans aucun doute la personne la plus fascinante de la pièce, et de loin. Les battements du cœur de Louis s'accélèrent, alors que le prénom résonnait en lui et qu'il avait la curieuse impression qu'il avait attendu de l'entendre toute sa vie. Même les murs ne retenaient plus son attention. C'était comme si son être entier s'était tourné vers Harry, et refusait désormais de trouver ses repères ailleurs.

 

Harry se remit à parler, et sa voix un peu laborieuse, à la teneur grave et chaude, semblait compléter l'aura qui avait un effet si fort sur Louis.

 

-Donc, Louis, est-ce que tu veux cuisiner avec nous ? Demanda Harry. On faisait des muffins.

 

Il pointa les moules, la farine, le chocolat, le joyeux désordre qui s'étendait sur la grande table en pin au milieu de la cuisine. Mais Louis s'était arrêté aux premiers mots.

 

-Comment... Comment tu connais mon nom ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire, fit Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Harry rougit. De façon parfaitement stupide, Louis eut envie de rougir à son tour, parce que Harry rougissait. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

 

-Euh. Je te regardais par la fenêtre, la dernière fois. Quand tu n'es pas entré. J'ai demandé à des gars de la maison s'ils te connaissaient. Certains sont dans ton lycée.

 

-Pourquoi tu voulais savoir qui j'étais ?

 

Harry parut embarrassé.

 

-Je... Je ne sais pas. _Pourquoi_ tu n'es pas entré ?

 

Louis haussa les épaules.

 

-J'ai eu peur, avoua-t-il.

 

-Pourquoi ?

 

-Je ne sais pas.

 

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que l'on ne sait pas, ce soir, sourit Harry. C'est normal, dans cette maison. Est-ce que tu as toujours peur ?

 

-Je ne... Non, je ne crois pas.

 

Pourtant, il y avait bien _quelque chose_ qui flottait dans l'air. Quelque chose d'inquiétant, de menaçant. Quelque chose qu'il avait brièvement rencontré dans les yeux de Harry. Mais le sentiment de paix l'emportait.

 

Harry sourit de nouveau. C'était peut être plus éblouissant que la lumière de l'entrée.

 

-Tant mieux. Il n'y a rien à craindre, ici. A part peut être les gâteaux ratés de Perrie...

 

Celle-ci lui balança de la farine au visage. Harry riposta, puis fit une pause dans le chahutage pour se reconcentrer sur Louis.

 

-Tu veux peut être aller jouer au foot avec les autres dehors ?

 

-Un foot ? _Si tard_?

 

-Oui, pourquoi pas ? Regarde, ils s'amusent bien.

 

Louis regarda par la fenêtre. En effet, une bonne vingtaine d'adolescents jouaient dans le jardin, qui était vraiment grand, derrière la maison. Il faisait noir, mais la lumière des pièces suffisait à éclairer leurs mouvements. Louis n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient, parce que la vitre était fermée, mais la partie avait l'air animé.

 

-Non, je préfère rester ici, fit-il poliment.

 

_Avec toi._

 

Il s'abstint d'ajouter ça à voix haute. Louis avait toujours beaucoup de questions, mais il ne sentait plus la nécessité impérieuse de les poser tout de suite. Confusément, il avait l'impression qu'il aurait le temps, plus tard, _un jour_.

 

Il avait l'impression d'avoir l'éternité, dans la maison sur la colline.

 

Il resta toute la nuit, à faire des muffins, puis à les manger, et à discuter et rire avec la petite bande. Les autres rentrèrent dans la maison après leur match de football, mais ils ne vinrent pas tous dans la cuisine, donc Louis resta surtout avec les filles et Harry. Harry. Louis avait dû lutter quelque peu contre le sommeil, baillant pendant une heure avant que l'envie de dormir ne passe finalement. Il s'étonna de ce que personne n'aille se coucher. Harry lui répondit que si quelqu'un voulait le dormir, il était libre de le faire. Personne ne semblait fatigué, cependant. Bizarre. Peut être qu'ils se reposaient le jour, et vivaient la nuit, comme des vampires. Pourtant, certains allaient au lycée. Mais tout le monde resta debout. _Bizarre._ Peut être que c'était exceptionnel. Louis s'interrogeait, son pragmatisme ne le quittant jamais tout à fait. Mais tout semblait se faire si naturellement, si spontanément, si _logiquement_ , dans cette maison. Il avait glissé quelques questions dans la conversation. Les réponses semblaient décrire une communauté idéale : tout le monde était libre de faire ce qu'il veut, ils étaient tous amis, ils partageaient les tâches, etc. La chose la plus étrange, c'était l'attitude des jeunes gens. Tous détendus, amicaux, mais aussi calmes, réfléchis, comme s'ils avaient pris dix ans de maturité en entrant ici. Louis, lui, ne se sentait pas tellement différent, pour l'instant. A part quand son regard croisait celui de Harry, et que quelque chose bondissait en lui. Il refusa d'approfondir trop cette constatation. Quand l'aube se leva, il réalisa qu'il devrait bientôt aller en cours, et qu'il était temps de partir.

 

Harry le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée.

 

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que je vais venir habiter ici ?

 

Harry le fixa d'un air incertain.

 

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais répondre à ça, Louis.

 

-Mais tous les autres, ils... Après être venu ici, ils déménagent immédiatement, balbutia Louis, se sentant idiot.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Chacun réagit différemment. C'est vrai que la plupart des gens aiment tellement l'endroit qu'ils décident de venir y vivre, mais tu as le _choix_ , Louis. Ce n'est pas comme si quelque chose allait te _forcer_ à revenir.

 

Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être venu ici par choix. Il y avait eu comme un _appe_ l. Il était toujours là, d'ailleurs. Il lui semblait qu'il le ressentait de nouveau en s'attardant sur le visage de Harry.

 

-Je ne peux pas venir y vivre ici. J'ai mes parents. Mais j'aimerais revenir, je crois. Si... si c'est possible ? Demanda Louis d'un ton hésitant.

 

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent.

 

-Bien sûr que tu peux. La porte est toujours ouverte, et pas que métaphoriquement, comme tu as pu le constater.

 

-Vous ne fermez jamais ?

 

-Non. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous sommes envahis par des... _indésirables_. Ce n'est pas pour tout le monde, ici. Ceux qui sont censés venir viennent.

 

Louis aurait bien aimé lui demander d'expliciter ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais à ce moment, Harry fit un pas vers lui, effleurant son cou de sa main. Il était si proche. La respiration de Louis s'emballa sans qu'il sache trop pourquoi. Harry se pencha vers son oreille, glissa ses doigts sur la joue de Louis, et murmura :

 

-J'ai hâte de te revoir.

 

Le visage de Louis s'enflamma, et il ne put que reculer en trébuchant et sortir de la maison. Le vent glacé qui souffla sur tout le trajet jusqu'à chez lui ne suffit pas à effacer les traces de la chaleur que Harry avait éveillé en lui.

 

*

 

Louis s'était demandé si maintenant qu'il était allé à l'intérieur, qu'il avait satisfait sa curiosité, son appréhension de la maison allait changer. Il l'observa de nouveau le soir suivant, de sa fenêtre, dans sa chambre qui paraissait maintenant terriblement exigue et terriblement ennuyeuse. La lumière l'attirait toujours autant. C'était même _plus fort_. Elle remuait ses entrailles. Le visage de Harry se superposa à la vision floue de la maison sur la colline, et en cet instant précis, il aurait tout quitté, tout abandonné, tout sacrifié, _tout_ , pour y retourner. Et le retrouver, _lui_ , ce garçon dont il ne connaissait rien, qui ne le connaissait pas non plus, qui n'avait aucune place dans sa vie. L'appel de la maison était irrésistible, maintenant. S'il continuait de la regarder, il allait descendre dans la rue et s'y rendre. C'était … effrayant. Louis tira violemment ses rideaux, le cœur battant. Il s'adossa à son mur.

 

Il regarda son chapelet, et sa croix.

 

Il se demanda ce que Jésus aurait pensé de la maison, et s'il aurait considéré cela comme un chemin vers le péché. Après tout, Louis n'avait fait qu'y manger des muffins ; ce n'était pas spécialement proscrit par le livre saint. Alors il s'adressa à Lui et lui demanda de rendre ses signes plus _clairs_. La lumière était-elle trompeuse, ou lui ouvrait-elle l'esprit ?

 

Il évita délibérément de penser à Harry pendant ses prières.

 

*

 

L'histoire du joueur de flûte de Hamelin revint à l'esprit de Louis alors qu'il était en cours de mathématiques, un matin de la même semaine.

 

_Dans le bourg de Hamelin, les habitants étaient tourmentés depuis quelque temps par une multitude de rats, qui envahissaient tout, greniers et chambres. Un jour, un étranger se présenta à l'hôtel de ville et proposa au maire de les débarrasser des bêtes contre un bon salaire. Le maire accepta. L'étranger se rendit sur la place du marché, sortit une flûte, et se mit à jouer un air étrange, que personne n'avait jamais entendu. Comme attirés par la mélodie, tous les rongeurs de la ville filèrent jusqu'à la place, et le joueur de flûte se dirigea vers le fleuve, suivi par des centaines et des centaines de rats. Il entra dans l'eau, tous les rats le suivirent, et ils furent noyés. Mais quand le joueur de flûte retourna voir le maire pour son paiement, affirmant que la ville n'avait plus rien à craindre des rats, celui-ci lui rit au nez, refusa et le chassa. La semaine suivante, l'étranger se planta de nouveau sur la place du marché, et joua un air, avec une flûte différente. Aussitôt, tous les garçons de la ville, de six à quinze ans, le suivirent. Ils sortirent de la ville et allèrent jusqu'à la montagne de Koppenberg, devant une caverne. Le joueur de flûte entra dans la caverne et tous les enfants avec lui. On entendit quelque temps le son de flûte, puis il diminua, et bientôt, on n'entendit plus rien. Les enfants avaient disparu, et depuis, on n'en eut jamais de nouvelles._

 

Cette nuit-là, Louis fit un rêve où Harry tenait une flûte et où lui-même était devenu un rat.

 

*

 

Quand il retourna dans la maison sur la colline et qu'il poussa la porte d'entrée, l'ambiance était tout à fait différente de la dernière fois.

 

Ils avaient bien organisé une fête, cette fois. Pourtant, ce n'était pas juste une fête d'adolescents. Elle paraissait... _élaborée_. La disposition des meubles avait totalement changé. L'atmosphère était enfumée, mais cela semblait fait exprès, accompagnant les projecteurs colorés qui tournoyaient au plafond et sur les murs, éclipsant l'ombre par flashs, et créant des effets fascinants, quand ils se mélangeaient avec la peinture arc-en-ciel. La musique était forte et elle ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Louis écoutait. Le rez-de-chaussée était plein à craquer. Louis ne se rappelait pas avoir vu tous ces gens. Il reconnut Perrie qui lui fit un signe de la main. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule qui dansait vaguement, discutait à voix basse ou riait. Il avançait sans réfléchir, comme si son corps avait su avant lui ce qu'il cherchait. Ou plutôt _qui_ il cherchait.

 

Harry était dans un coin du salon, seul, assis sur une table, la tête baissée, en train de s'allumer un joint ou une cigarette, visiblement. A partir du moment où Louis l'aperçut, il lui fut impossible de détourner les yeux. Harry... _rayonnait_ , en quelque sorte, de la même aura que Louis avait senti la première fois, mais c'était plus palpable, ce soir. Louis avait l'impression que Harry diffusait une chaleur qui s'infiltrait sous ses pores. Et il ne lui avait même pas encore adressé la parole. Louis s'approcha, Harry releva les yeux et croisa son regard. Les prunelles vertes de Harry changèrent une nouvelle fois la saveur de cette aura que Louis sentait pulser en lui. C'était d'un coup beaucoup plus sombre, et beaucoup plus mystérieux. Louis frissonna, parce que Harry l'effrayait un peu. Toute cette _puissance_ et cette complexité rassemblée en un seul être, l'être qui l'attirait le plus _dans tout l'univers,_ sans doute, réalisa-t-il avec stupeur. Autour de Harry, tout devenait fade et sans goût.

 

Louis s'avançait vers lui, et il lui semblait que la pièce bondée et le vacarme disparaissaient peu à peu, s'éteignaient. Il marchait brusquement dans un désert, dans une plaine vide et obscure, pour atteindre le seul phare restant. Harry et lui étaient seuls au monde. Le trajet de la porte jusqu'à la table était son chemin de croix.

 

-Bonsoir, Louis, fit Harry avec un petit sourire quand il arriva à sa hauteur, tirant sur son joint.

 

-Salut, Harry.

 

Louis s'assit sur une chaise, et ils se regardèrent pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, jusqu'à ce que Louis détourne le regard. Il ne pouvait pas soutenir trop longtemps l'intensité de ces yeux verts, qui semblait augmenter de seconde en seconde. Louis était mal à l'aise. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais quelque chose le dérangeait.

 

-Tu veux fumer avec moi ? Demanda tout à coup Harry.

 

Louis regarda le joint qu'il lui tendait. Il avait essayé, une fois. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié. Et puis il n'aimait pas l'idée de perte de contrôle. Les gens qui fumaient se mettaient toujours à dire des choses étranges et à soulever des idées stupides. Il secoua la tête.

 

-Non, merci.

 

Ils discutèrent un peu, à voix basse, se renfermant dans une sphère qui leur appartenait à eux seuls. Louis apprit que Harry avait dix-neuf ans, qu'il avait grandi dans la ville, et qu'il avait arrêté le lycée quand il s'était installé dans la maison.

 

-Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais toute la journée, alors ?

 

-Je vis, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

 

-Tu restes dans la maison ?

 

-Parfois, je sors. Mais je ne crois pas que le monde extérieur soit fait pour moi.

 

Louis en fut dérouté. Etait-ce possible de se sentir à ce point inadapté à la vie normale ? Harry avait-il l'intention de passer toute son existence cloîtré dans la maison sur la colline ?

 

-Tu viens ? Fit Harry en sautant de la table.

 

Louis le suivit jusque dans la cuisine, se raccrochant à son tee shirt pour slalomer entre les fêtards.

 

Harry se servit un verre de vin blanc.

 

-Tu veux boire avec moi ? Proposa-t-il à Louis.

 

Son instinct conseillait à Louis de refuser. Il refusa, arrachant une moue déçue à Harry.

 

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour passer un bon moment, se justifia Louis.

 

-Oh, je comprends parfaitement, ne t'inquiète pas. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs. Je préfère faire la cuisine. C'est juste que ça m'aide à m'évader parfois, loin de ce qui se bouscule là-dedans, c'est fatiguant, fit Harry en pointant sa tête.

 

Louis ne suivait pas vraiment ce qu'il essayait de dire, mais il acquiesca. Ils restèrent un peu dans la cuisine. Le malaise de Louis revint, alors que les yeux de Harry s'attardaient sur lui. Il détourna la tête pour ignorer le regard qui flottait sur son corps, le détaillant de haut en bas. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Ils retournèrent dans le salon, et, dans le couloir, Louis remarqua un couple en train de s'embrasser contre un mur, visiblement très passionné. C'étaient deux garçons. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. La voix criarde de sa mère récitait le dogme chrétien dans sa tête. _Pas fertile, pas sain, pas naturel, pas normal_. Puis il saisit le regard plein de désir d'un des deux garçons, et quand il se retourna vers Harry, celui-ci avait exactement le même genre de lueur dans le regard. Et il le posait sur _Louis_. Harry lui prit la main, doucement. Louis en perdit le souffle. Il se noyait brusquement dans une mer inconnue ; sa façon de nager habituelle ne fonctionnait pas, pas dans cette mer là. Sa sensation de malaise revint en force, et il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Harry lui tenait simplement le poignet, avec délicatesse, comme si Louis menaçait de se briser à tout moment, mais son simple contact se transformait en poigne de fer, en chaîne étouffante, pour Louis. Il se dégagea. Il recula jusqu'à l'entrée.

 

-Louis, attends, cria Harry derrière lui.

 

Louis abandonna Harry et la maison sur la colline derrière lui.

 

*

 

_**« 01 Alors Jésus fut conduit au désert par l’Esprit pour être tenté par le diable.** _

_**02 Après avoir jeûné quarante jours et quarante nuits, il eut faim.** _

_**03 Le tentateur s’approcha et lui dit : « Si tu es Fils de Dieu, ordonne que ces pierres deviennent des pains. »** _

_**04 Mais Jésus répondit : « Il est écrit : L’homme ne vit pas seulement de pain, mais de toute parole qui sort de la bouche de Dieu. »** _

_**05 Alors le diable l’emmène à la Ville sainte, le place au sommet du Temple** _

_**06 et lui dit : « Si tu es Fils de Dieu, jette-toi en bas ; car il est écrit : Il donnera pour toi des ordres à ses anges, et : Ils te porteront sur leurs mains, de peur que ton pied ne heurte une pierre. »** _

_**07 Jésus lui déclara : « Il est encore écrit : Tu ne mettras pas à l’épreuve le Seigneur ton Dieu. »** _

_**08 Le diable l’emmène encore sur une très haute montagne et lui montre tous les royaumes du monde et leur gloire.** _

_**09 Il lui dit : « Tout cela, je te le donnerai, si, tombant à mes pieds, tu te prosternes devant moi. »** _

_**10 Alors, Jésus lui dit : « Arrière, Satan ! car il est écrit : C’est le Seigneur ton Dieu que tu adoreras, à lui seul tu rendras un culte. »** _

_**11 Alors le diable le quitte. Et voici que des anges s’approchèrent, et ils le servaient. »** _

 

**Matthieu, IV, 1-11**

 

 

*

 

Louis se réveilla en sursaut une nuit, l'esprit en vrac, et le corps brûlant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Il avait rêvé de Harry, et de sa bouche contre la sienne, comme les garçons qu'il avait vus dans la maison. Il avait fait un rêve érotique, avec un autre homme. Et il avait une érection douloureuse pressée sur son ventre. Tout allait bien. Tout n'allait pas bien. Pas question qu'il se touche en pensant à ce fichu rêve. Louis chercha sa croix sous son tee shirt, et la prit entre ses doigts. Il tenta de se calmer en récitant des versets de la Bible dans sa tête. Ça avait toujours un effet redoutable pour refroidir toute trace de désir sexuel. Il lui fallut vingt minutes pour que l'image de la crucifixion du Christ l'emporte sur celle de la main de Harry sur son corps.

 

*

 

Il retourna à la maison sur la colline un après-midi, sur un coup de tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait y faire. Tout était calme. Le printemps n'était pas encore là, mais les oiseaux chantaient quand Louis traversa le jardin.

 

Il rencontra Niall, ce jour-là.

 

-Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Chantonna le garçon blond en sautillant dans l'escalier, les joues rouges, les cheveux en pagaille, l'air tout excité, de la peinture sur le visage, des pinceaux plein les mains et une toile sous le bras.

 

Niall, donc.

 

Il était très certainement hyperactif. Plus que certainement. Son regard s'illumina quand il vit Louis et il fondit sur lui pour lui demander comment il s'appelait et quel était son animal favori. On aurait dit un lutin du père Noël complètement shooté. Niall avait vingt ans, mais dans sa tête, il n'en avait pas plus de douze. Sa passion était la peinture, mais babiller pendant des heures ne le dérangeait pas non plus, apparemment. Heureusement pour lui, Louis était trop sonné pour tenter de lui échapper. Il l'écouta donc lui raconter ses histoires de rossignol, qui était difficile à dessiner parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de s'envoler - _sans blague._ Au bout d'un moment, Niall s'interrompit, et se contenta de le fixer avec un petit sourire.

 

-Est ce que tu serais d'accord pour poser pour moi, un jour ?

 

-Euh, je ne sais pas...

 

-Tu as vraiment un visage magnifique.

 

-Hum, merci ?

 

Louis se sentait un peu embarrassé. A ce moment précis, Perrie, reconnaissable grâce à la masse de cheveux de rose sur son crâne, sortit en trombe de la cuisine et rejoignit en trois pas les garçons dans le couloir. Elle tira Niall par le bras et se mit à lui parler frénétiquement à l'oreille. Niall écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure, puis pâlit un peu. Comme s'il avait peur, parce qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Louis n'entendit qu'une seule phrase.

 

« _Harry le veut. »_

 

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Que Harry avait donné des _ordres_ le concernant ? Qu'il était chasse gardée parce que Harry l'avait décidé ? Louis sentit brusquement son sang bouillir de colère. Niall lui dit d'un ton contrit :

 

-Harry dort encore, mais il ne va sans doute pas tarder à descendre.

 

Il dormait, à quinze heures ? _Vraiment_? De toute façon, Louis n'en avait rien à faire. Ses actions ne tournaient pas autour de Harry.

 

-Je ne venais pas voir Harry spécialement.

 

Perrie se tourna vers lui en haussant les sourcils.

 

-Bien sûr que si, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

 

Louis voulut protester mais la fureur qui s'empara de lui ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Il partit en claquant la porte.

 

*

 

Louis pouvait affirmer à Perrie et Niall que Harry n'était rien pour lui.

Il pouvait omettre de parler de ses visites dans la maison sur la colline à Zayn.

Il pouvait continuer à prétendre avec ses parents que rien n'avait changé dans sa vie.

 

Il pouvait mentir aux autres. Mais pas à lui-même.

 

Il avait décidé de ne pas retourner dans la maison sur la colline, mais... l'image de Harry rongeait son esprit.

 

*

 

Lorsque Louis retourna dans la maison sur la colline, il ne vit personne en bas et se décida à gravir les escaliers, pour la première fois. Tout était plongé dans la pénombre. Au bout du couloir, il y avait une large fenêtre, dont les deux battants étaient ouverts, et laissaient passer la fraîcheur de la nuit. Harry était assis sur le rebord, les jambes étendues devant lui, un livre dans la main. Il avait posé un chandelier sur le sol, dont les trois flammes diffusaient une faible lueur, et dansaient sur son visage. Pas de trace de la lumière électrique aveuglante que Louis voyait de sa fenêtre. C'était... magnifique. Louis se demanda si ce n'était pas une sorte de mise en scène, une fois qu'il se fût arraché de sa fascination. Mais quand il s'avança, faisant craquer le parquet, Harry tourna la tête vers lui, il eut un mouvement de surprise, et ses yeux semblèrent s'éclairer, comme s'il était sincèrement ravi de voir Louis. Et Louis ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être ravi, lui aussi, oubliant brusquement tout ce qui lui faisait peur en Harry, oubliant ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. Ils se regardèrent en souriant pendant quelques secondes. Louis avait quelque peu le sentiment de se perdre dans les fossettes de l'autre garçon. Le silence les liait d'une façon plus intime qu'une conversation. Puis Harry déplia lentement son corps et se leva, abandonnant son livre sur la fenêtre.

 

-Je... J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes pas, dit finalement Harry avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

 

-La maison me manquait, fit Louis d'un ton un peu tremblant.

 

Harry s'approcha de lui. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent encore plus, d'un coup.

 

-Pourtant, tu n'as pas encore tout vu ! Tu veux que je te fasse visiter l'étage ? Proposa-t-il, l'air enthousiaste. Et le grenier, aussi. Tu vas voir, c'est immense ici.

 

Louis hocha la tête et Harry prit son bras pour l'entraîner dans le couloir. Il frissonna au contact de sa main chaude sur lui, à travers son sweat-shirt, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et il se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde quelle sensation cela ferait si Harry la posait sur sa peau nue. Il se débarrassa de cette idée aussitôt, mais elle revint, encore et _encore_ , alors que Harry lui montrait chambre après chambre, se moquant bien d'en réveiller les occupants, qui prenaient étonnamment bien les irruptions de Louis et Harry. Ils tombèrent même sur Niall et la fille brune renfrognée dans une position quelque peu _compromettante_  ; Louis en fut tout à fait embarrassé, sentant la rougeur se propager sur son visage, mais Niall se contenta d'un grand éclat de rire, et continua de se mouvoir sur le corps pâle de la fille. Louis lâcha une seconde la bride de son imagination, et il se visualisa dans la même position. Avec Harry. Ses muscles ondulant sous son tee shirt blanc, qui dévoilait son cou et le haut de son dos, ses jambes fines moulées dans un jean noir un peu déchiré, donnaient envie à Louis de le toucher. Il voulait le toucher. C'était une pulsion primaire qui venait d'une partie de lui-même dont il ignorait tout, dont il n'avait pas conscience. Ou qu'il avait peut être refoulé jusqu'ici. Le pire, c'était que Harry semblait ressentir la même chose à son égard, l'effleurant à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait une nouvelle porte, comme pour s'abreuver du moindre contact, et Louis ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'il y avait entre Harry et lui à part en termes de _tension sexuelle_ , et c'était inacceptable. Absolument inacceptable. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que le moment tant attendu de la vraie attirance se déroulerait dans ces conditions. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que l'objet de son désir pourrait être un _homme_. Heureusement, Louis fut tiré de sa lutte intérieure quand Harry proclama :

 

-Ca y est, on a fait le tour de toutes les chambres !

 

Il y en avait une bonne douzaine. Toutes n'étaient pas occupées. C'était un véritable palais, cette maison. Certaines pièces n'étaient pas en très bon état, mais il lui semblait que chaque jeune avait réussi à en faire quelque chose de personnel, de chaleureux. Celle où Harry avait établi ses quartiers était entièrement peinte en bleu, elle était plus grande que les autres, assez pour contenir deux grands lits, un au milieu et l'autre sur un côté, et évidemment, c'était la préférée de Louis. Harry lui avait dit que personne ne dormait dans l'autre lit. Cela lui fit plaisir. Il prit conscience qu'une pointe de jalousie l'avait traversé en voyant que quelqu'un pourrait se coucher si près de Harry. Pendant un instant, Louis imagina comment ce serait, de s'installer dans cette chambre, de coller ses posters au mur, et de se réveiller tous les matins (ou tous les après-midi) avec le sourire mystérieux et la voix excitée de Harry. Ils se connaissaient à peine, et Louis envisageait de partager chaque heure de la journée avec lui, de faire de sa chambre son foyer. Il envisageait de ne plus revoir ses parents, pour ne plus quitter un quasi inconnu, qui n'était personne pour lui. Où était passée sa raison ? A chaque fois, les prunelles vertes pétillantes de Harry l'aspiraient et la réduisaient au silence. Et Louis n'avait jamais connu un sentiment assez fort pour lui faire oublier ses réflexes raisonnables, jusqu'ici. Louis devenait un rêveur alors qu'il avait toujours été un pragmatique, parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait être pour _survivre_ dans cette bourgade. Mais il lui semblait maintenant qu'il avait toujours eu ces aspirations en lui : ne plus tout peser avec sa raison, ne plus faire de calculs, ne plus surveiller ce qu'il disait, être _libre_. Il n'avait juste jamais eu personne avec qui le faire. Même avec Zayn, il restait prudent, dans un sens. Comme si sa mère allait fondre sur lui à tout moment. Mais ici, _ici_ , elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

 

-Harry, qui s'est installé le premier dans la maison ? Je me suis toujours demandé.

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je ne sais pas.

 

Louis le regarda fixement, un peu incrédule.

 

-Tu ne sais pas ? Comment c'est possible ? Il y a bien une sorte de... chef, quelqu'un qui a imaginé le principe de la maison ?

 

Harry roula des yeux.

 

-Il n'y a pas de _chef_ , ici, non. Et pas de _principe_ non plus. Ça s'est fait, c'est tout, mais personne ne l'avait prévu.

 

-Mais qui était là le premier ? S'obstina Louis.

 

-Liam et Perrie sont arrivés avant nous tous, mais ils disent que c'était déjà allumé. Que quelqu'un était déjà là. Mais ils ne savent pas qui.

 

-C'est... bizarre. Ça ne vous dérange pas, de ne pas savoir ce genre de choses ?

 

Louis ne pouvait nier que cela l'effrayait. Harry ne répondit rien. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de s'attarder sur le sujet. Ils montèrent au grenier par une échelle biscornue. Harry prit la main de Louis pour l'aider, et Louis apprécia le contact de sa paume bien plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'avouer. Louis resta bouche bée une fois en haut.

 

-Harry, c'est...

 

Le grenier était rempli de sculptures en métal et d'objets en cristal posés sur le sol ; il y avait des tissus colorés accrochés aux poutres. Et il y avait des miroirs, fixés sur les murs, un peu dans tous les sens. Louis ne savait pas d'où venait la lumière, mais avec elle, le métal, le cristal et les glaces créaient un jeu de reflets incroyables. Quand il se tourna vers Harry, émerveillé, il put constater que ses prunelles vertes étaient aussi affectées par toute cette brillance. De l'or. C'était ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Harry en ce instant. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Louis n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que Harry, au milieu de ce grenier.

 

-Je t'avais dit que les gens exprimaient leur fibre artistique, ici.

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Tu n'exagérais pas ! Qui a fait tout ça ?

 

-Liam sculpte le métal et le cristal. Perrie a suspendu les tissus. Et je me suis occupé des miroirs.

 

Louis ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un grand sourire :

 

-C'est magnifique.

 

Harry rougit, et finalement, la plus belle chose que Louis ait jamais vu, c'était peut être Harry dans ce grenier, _avec_ cette rougeur qui s'étendait jusqu'à ses pommettes.

 

-Merci, mais c'est pas grand chose, fit-il modestement.

 

-Alors c'est ça ton « truc  artistique », à toi ? Les miroirs ? Je ne suis pas surpris que ça soit quelque chose de tordu...

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

 

-Non, c'était juste une fois...

-Alors c'est quoi ?

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Ton truc !

 

Harry réfléchit un moment.

 

-J'aime lire. Et parfois j'écris.

 

-J'aimerais bien voir ce que tu écris, murmura Louis, plus pour lui-même que pour Harry.

 

-Peut être un jour, répondit Harry avec une pointe de timidité. Tu aimes lire toi ? Je peux te conseiller des livres !

 

-Oui, oui, j'aime bien lire.

 

Harry ficha son regard dans les yeux bleus de Louis.

 

-Tu devrais lire _Paradise Lost_ , de Milton.

 

Louis fronça les sourcils, incapables de détacher ses prunelles de celles de Harry, qui apparaissaient impassibles. Il n'y avait plus trace de timidité ou de son enthousiasme enfantin. Son expression avait totalement changé en quelques secondes. Il lui semblait qu'il dissimulait quelque chose.

 

-Ce n'est pas une sorte de réécriture de la Bible ? Parce que tu sais, la Bible, moi, je connais par cœur...

 

Harry lui adressa un sourire énigmatique. Louis était parfois fatigué de tout ce mystère qui l'enveloppait.

 

-Un peu, mais pas exactement. Jette un œil, tu verras.

 

Harry s'approcha de lui, et Louis ne put s'empêcher de tourner ses yeux vers les miroirs pour contempler leur image, leur image à tous les deux, qui se reflétait dans les dizaines de glaces, debout côte à côte. Dans un certain sens, ils allaient bien ensemble. Louis ne savait pas en quel sens.

 

-Et toi, Louis, c'est quoi, _ton truc_?

 

Louis chercha, mais il n'y avait rien à trouver. Sa vie était terriblement ennuyeuse. Il ne faisait quasiment rien, à part aller en cours et rentrer chez lui. Et chez lui, il bouquinait, il regardait la télévision, il traînait. Il regardait la maison sur la colline. Il n'avait pas de talent. Il ne faisait rien d'artistique et n'avait même jamais pensé à le faire. La seule activité régulière à laquelle il était inscrit depuis petit, c'était le catéchisme, et la chorale de l'église. Louis n'avait aucune envie de se définir par rapport à la religion. _« C'est quoi ton truc ? » « Oh, je prie »._ Non, définitivement pas. Il était bien dans le club de football du lycée, mais celui-ci était tellement peu actif que ça ne comptait pas vraiment. Il eut brusquement envie de pleurer, parce qu'il avait honte. Il avait honte de se tenir à côté d'une personne si extraordinaire alors qu'il était simplement... _lui_. Louis se racla la gorge et ravala les larmes qui pointaient au coin de ses yeux.

 

-Euh... J'aime bien le football ? Hésita-t-il.

 

-Tu me poses la question ? Fit Harry d'un air amusé.

 

-Hum non, je, j'aime bien le football. Mais tu sais, je... Je ne fais rien de particulier. Je ne suis pas un artiste, contrairement à toi et tous tes amis. Je ne sais rien faire. Désolé.

 

-Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Demanda Harry, incrédule.

 

-Je ne sais pas... J'aurais bien aimé avoir quelque chose de _spécia_ l à te dire.

 

Quelque chose qu'il aurait admiré. Quelque chose qui aurait fait ses yeux étinceler. Quelque chose qui les aurait connecté. Quelque chose qui l'aurait rendu digne de la maison sur la colline. Quelque chose de _plus_. Quelque chose d'assez bien pour Harry. Louis baissa les yeux.

 

-Je suppose que je n'ai rien de spécial.

 

Il sentit une main fraîche lui soulever le menton, avec douceur. Harry planta ses yeux dans les siens et Louis avala sa salive. Il était très près de lui, maintenant. Louis sentait son corps réagir, et il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi aucune fille ne lui avait jamais fait ce genre d'effets ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _Harry_  ? Cet être fascinant et étrange, qui vivait dans une maison suspecte dont il ne sortait jamais ? Pourquoi Harry, qui était un _garçon_  ? Louis perdait l'esprit, ici, oui. Mais pas que dans le bon sens du terme.

 

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu es _très_ spécial, Louis. Tu es une personne merveilleuse. Tu ne te rends même pas compte à quel point.

 

Louis ricana et tenta de détourner les yeux, mais Harry ne le laissa pas s'enfuir. Il avait vraiment du pouvoir sur lui. Louis aurait pu avoir peur, mais il était trop submergé par un autre type d'émotions.

 

-Tu es spécial à mes yeux, déclara fermement Harry.

 

Le sang de Louis battait dans ses tempes, et ses joues brûlaient. En réalité, son corps tout entier brûlait. Il lui semblait que la moindre étincelle l'enflammerait réellement, comme du petit bois, disposé dans l'âtre sur ses propres cendres encore chaudes.

 

Harry se pencha vers lui, comme au ralenti, comme dans un rêve, avec un soupir -à moins que ce ne soit Louis qui ait soupiré. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, et Louis prit feu. Les mains de Harry vinrent entourer son cou, ébouriffer ses cheveux, et Louis se consumait, et se consumait encore. Et il fondit son corps contre celui de Harry, il répondit, il coula sa bouche en fusion contre la sienne ; il posa ses paumes sur ses joues, et il sentit que Harry brûlait, lui aussi. Deux torches humaines, incandescentes, reflétées à l'infini dans les miroirs lumineux. Peut être que Louis hallucinait, mais il voyait vraiment des flammes lécher les épaules de Harry, former comme un halo autour de son visage haletant. Ils ne reprirent pas leur respiration pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité, s'embrassant frénétiquement, comme s'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'air dans leurs poumons mais seulement de la langue de l'autre dans leur bouche, et la caresse de leur danse sensuelle. Harry glissa sa jambe entre celles de Louis en l'attirant encore plus près, attrapant ses épaules. C'était... bon.

 

Et puis Louis réalisa.

 

-Non, non non non, je ne peux pas faire ça, fit-il en repoussant Harry et en essayant de reprendre son souffle, de redonner à sa peau une température normale.

 

Il recula de quelques pas. Sa croix, contre la peau de son torse, pesait brusquement des tonnes. Et elle était froide. Harry le regarda, la bouche ouverte, humide et rougie, et puis il parut se résigner. Comme s'il avait prévu la réaction de Louis. Il passa une main dans ses boucles et exhala.

 

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

 

-Parce que, tu... Tu es un mec, balbutia Louis.

 

-Bien observé, Sherlock.

 

-Deux garçons ne sont pas supposés faire ça.

 

-Et qui a décrété ça ? Fit Harry en levant un sourcil.

 

Louis le fixa d'un air suppliant. _Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire_. Le regard de Harry était dur.

 

-Ton père ? Ta mère ?

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Ma mère n'a rien à voir là-dedans...

 

-L'Eglise catholique ? Celle-là même qui laisse des milliers d'Africains crever du sida et des filles de douze ans élever des enfants nés d'un viol ?

 

-Je ne cautionne pas tout ce que fait l'Eglise...

 

-Alors qui ? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de m'embrasser ?

 

-Ce sont mes _convictions_ , Harry, s'écria Louis, les nerfs à vif.

 

Harry le regarda d'un air légèrement méprisant.

 

-Tu penses, toi, personnellement, que c'est mal que deux garçons soient ensemble ?

 

-Je ne pense que ça soit _mal_ , juste que ce n'est pas... _normal_...

 

-Mais qu'est ce qui est normal ? S'exclama Harry. C'est quoi, la norme ?

 

-Eh bien... Un couple composé d'un homme et d'une femme, capable de faire des enfants.

 

-Donc tu crois que le seul intérêt d'un couple, c'est de se _reproduire_  ?

 

-Oui, je... Je pense qu'au départ c'est le but, je pense que Dieu a créé l'homme et la femme de façon à ce qu'ils s'accordent parfaitement, à tout niveau, et si ce sont deux personnes du même sexe, il y a des niveaux auxquels ça... ça ne marche pas. Parce que ce n'est pas ce que Dieu a voulu.

 

Harry ricana. Il sortit une cigarette et un briquet d'on ne sait où et se mit bientôt à souffler une fumée grise dans le grenier, les mains légèrement tremblantes. D'émotion, de peur, de colère, Louis n'aurait pas su le dire.

 

-C'est sûr que je ne peux pas te donner d'enfants, en tout cas pas par la voie _« naturelle_ », là-dessus je ne peux pas te contredire, alors si c'est le seul truc que tu attends d'une relation, c'est clair que ça ne va pas fonctionner.

 

Il parlait d'avoir une _relation_? Un _couple_  ? Avec _Louis_  ? Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

 

-Mais c'est pas que ça, fit Louis d'une voix tremblotante, au bord des larmes. Même le... Le sexe... Enfin, nos corps... sont pas... compatibles ?

 

A ces mots, une flamme s'alluma de nouveau dans les prunelles de Harry, un mélange d'humour et de désir.

 

-Alors là... Crois-moi, deux garçons arrivent parfaitement à se donner du plaisir, et en ce qui me concerne en tout cas, bien plus qu'avec une fille.

 

Louis rougit violemment et essaya de garder le contrôle.

 

-On ne peut pas se marier, lâcha-t-il.

 

-Tu veux déjà m'épouser ? Eh ben, tu es un rapide, fit Harry d'un ton taquin.

 

Louis rougit encore plus.

 

-Non mais, je veux dire, _hypothétiquement_ , si on le voulait, un jour, si on voulait mettre _« ça »_ dans les formes, on ne pourrait pas.

 

-On peut se marier à la mairie.

 

-On ne peut pas se marier à l'église.

 

-Et c'est grave ?

 

-Oui, affirma Louis. Ça compte pour moi que mon union soit _reconnue_ par ma religion, par le Dieu auquel je crois. Ce n'est même pas le problème de ma famille, on n'est pas très proches de toute façon, c'est juste que... Je suis croyant. Je ne veux pas trahir Dieu. Je ne veux pas quitter Son regard.

 

Le visage de Harry se radoucit et son regard se chargea de tendresse.

 

-Mais Louis, tu ne trahiras pas Dieu si tu fais ça.

 

-Mais la Bible...

 

-La _Bible_ , Louis, et les dogmes catholiques, ne sont pas _Dieu_  !

 

-C'est Sa _parole_  !

 

-Ecoute.

 

Harry le rejoignit en deux enjambées et saisit sa main.

 

-Je crois en Dieu, moi aussi.

 

-Vraiment ? Fit Louis d'un ton sceptique.

 

-Oui, vraiment. Mais je crois en un Dieu qui ne va pas me rejeter pour qui j'aime. Je crois en un Dieu qui a mieux à faire que punir les humains à cause de qui ils baisent. Je crois en un Dieu qui nous aime tous, et qui nous encourage à aimer, et ça, quelle que soit la personne. Dieu est amour, Louis.

 

-Je ne pense pas que... ça fonctionne comme ça, murmura Louis en se dégageant. Tu ne peux pas choisir un élément de la foi et considérer que c'est le seul qui compte pour toi.

 

-Mais c'est le seul qui compte _tout court_  !

 

Harry avait des larmes de frustration qui perlaient au coin de ses paupières. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le sol. Ce n'était pas très propre de faire ça à l'intérieur, mais Louis n'allait pas faire cette remarque maintenant.

 

-Je ne vais pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, Louis. Bien sûr que non. Mais ça me tue que tu me repousses pour les _mauvaises raisons_  ! Je comprendrais tout à fait que je ne t'attire pas, ou que tu préfères vraiment les filles. Mais je sais que je t'attire aussi. J'ai vu comment tu as réagi. Tout ce qui te retient, c'est cette espèce d'endoctrinement, et ça me rend malade ! déversa Harry d'un air désespéré.

 

Il leva une main hésitante et caressa la joue de Louis, qui frissonna et ne bougea pas, son corps appréciant le contact sans que son cerveau ne puisse l'arrêter.

 

-Tu me plais _tellement_. Ça me retourne complètement l'esprit. Je ne peux pas respirer normalement quand je suis dans la même pièce que toi. Depuis que je t'ai vu... J'ai envie de toi, sexuellement, bien sûr, mais j'ai envie de beaucoup plus aussi. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir connu toute ma vie, mais je veux te connaître encore plus. Je veux être avec toi _tout le temps_.

 

Louis ressentait exactement la même chose. S'il avait cherché à mettre des mots sur ce qui s'était noué entre Harry et lui, il l'aurait formulé de la même façon. Mais s'il le reconnaissait, il était perdu. Il était au bord du gouffre. Harry l'entrainait pour se jeter d'une falaise gigantesque, et il ne savait pas ce qui se trouvait en bas. Mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer une issue positive à ce genre d' _expériences_. Au bout du compte, il n'y trouverait que la destruction du péché et la mort dans les flammes de l'Enfer. C'était ce qu'il avait appris. C'était ce qu'il croyait. Il devait résister.

 

-Je suis désolé, Harry. _Je ne peux pas_ , fit-il d'une voix qui se cassa en cours de route.

 

Louis laissa ses yeux trainer une dernière fois sur le visage marqué par la déception de Harry, tourna les talons et se mit à redescendre l'échelle du grenier. Harry ne le suivit pas, mais il cria après lui, un sanglot enfoui dans sa gorge :

 

-L'amour, Louis, c'est tout ce qui compte dans ce monde ! Et je peux t'aimer ! Je peux te donner ça ! Je t'aimerai comme tu le mérites ! Pas comme tes parents aveugles ! Pas comme le Dieu que tu crois respecter !

 

Il n'entendit pas ce que Harry murmura ensuite, parce qu'il courait, courait, les yeux aveuglés par les larmes qu'il ne retenait plus, loin de la maison sur la colline.

 

*

 

_**«  Bien-aimés, aimons-nous les uns les autres, puisque l’amour est de Dieu et que quiconque aime est né de Dieu et connaît Dieu. Celui qui n’aime pas n’a pas connu Dieu, car Dieu est Amour »** _

 

**Jean, IV, 7**

 

*

 

Louis ne mangeait plus grand chose, et il ne dormait plus. Il réfléchissait, les yeux écarquillés, la main refermée sur sa croix, éveillé jusqu'aux heures les plus noires de la nuit. Quand il essayait de s'allonger dans son lit pour se reposer, ses pensées s'entrechoquaient, et de Harry, il ne se rappelait plus que l'odeur de sa peau et le goût de ses lèvres. Il se rappelait ses yeux remplis de douleur et de détresse, et l'émotion de sa voix. Et quand il fermait les paupières et s'endormait réellement, il rêvait, il rêvait de choses qui le faisaient frotter désespérément son bas-ventre brûlant sur le matelas, haletant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, parfois avec la jouissance. Généralement, après cela, il sanglotait pendant de longues minutes, la tête enfouie dans les mains, assis en tailleur au milieu de ses draps. Alors il essayait de ne pas dormir, pour penser _rationnellement_ à la situation. Puisqu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas sortir Harry de sa tête, puisqu'il n'y avait plus que lui, tout le temps, il voulait au moins choisir la manière dont il le hantait. Et certaines pièces du puzzle commençèrent à se mettre en place. La lumière de la maison sur la colline traversait toujours ses rideaux.

 

*

 

Louis alla à la bibliothèque et emprunta les premiers tomes de _Paradise Lost_.

 

C'était en vers, c'était long, indigeste, mais il lut. Longtemps. Il chercha la réponse, il chercha quelle était la bonne voie, il chercha ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Harry.

 

Et il crut comprendre quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il tourna et retourna dans sa tête, des jours durant, hagard, et qui commençait à le rendre fou.

 

*

 

_**« Ici au moins, nous serons libres […]** _

_**Mieux vaut régner en Enfer, que servir au Paradis » (Satan)** _

 

**Paradise Lost, I, John Milton**

 

*

 

Harry avait une croix à l'envers tatouée sur la main gauche.

 

_Tu es spécial à mes yeux_

 

_La maison du Diable_

 

Harry l'avait envoûté.

 

_J'ai l'impression de t'avoir connu toute ma vie_

 

_Adam et Eve_

 

Harry était un garçon.

 

_L'amour_

 

_La haine_

 

Harry était différent.

 

_La maison du Diable_

 

*

 

Louis se dirigeait d'un pas rageur vers la maison sur la colline, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il était mort de peur, mais avant tout, il nageait dans la confusion. Il ne pouvait pas croire à cette réponse, folle, terrifiante, mais la seule cohérente qu'il avait trouvée. Et en même temps, il voulait y croire, car c'était plus simple, _plus simple_ que de penser que le problème venait de lui. Plus simple que de penser qu'il aimait les garçons. Plus simple de penser que tout s'effondrait. Il était perdu et en colère et il avait envie de hurler.

 

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec un grand fracas. Son sang bouillait littéralement dans ses veines.

 

-Harry !

 

La maison apparaissait vide, et Louis se serait interrogé, s'il n'avait pas été pas pris dans un élan frénétique qui annihilait toute réflexion. La voix de Harry résonna de manière étouffée :

 

-Louis ?

 

Cela venait du salon. Harry se tenait là, évidemment ; il était assis sur la table, un verre de vin blanc à la main. Il le posa en voyant Louis se ruer dans la pièce et sauta sur le sol. Louis s'arrêta en face de lui. Il était englouti dans un véritable accès de fureur. Il explosa. Il cria à la figure de Harry :

 

-Qui tu es, putain de merde ?!

 

Harry sursauta, un air d'incompréhension se peignant sur son visage.

 

-Quoi ?

 

-Tu as très bien entendu : _qui es-tu_  ?

 

Harry plissa les yeux.

 

-Je suis... Harry... Mon nom de famille, c'est Styles, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

 

Louis secoua la tête. Il tenta de se calmer, mais c'était peine perdue. Ses poings se serraient convulsivement.

 

-D'accord, je reformule : _qu'est-ce que_ tu es ?

 

Harry apparut encore plus abasourdi, et il avança la main, mais Louis l'arrêta d'un regard noir.

 

-Je... Je ne comprends pas, Louis.

 

-Arrête de me mentir, Harry. Je t'en supplie, arrête de _mentir_.

 

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti, affirma Harry.

 

Mais il fuyait son regard.

 

-Alors regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-le moi encore, articula Louis fermement.

 

Il y eut un long silence.

 

-Je n'ai pas menti sur l'important, finit par dire Harry en plantant ses prunelles dans les siennes.

 

-Ah oui ? Fit Louis, la voix tremblante. Tu n'as pas jugé _important_ de me dire que c'est _toi_ qui t'es installé le premier dans cette maison ?

 

Le silence qui suivit fut encore plus long. Harry paraissait...choqué. Et la culpabilité se lisait sur tout son visage.

 

-Comment... Comment tu as su ?

 

Louis eut un rire sans joie.

 

-J'ai juste _réfléchi_. J'ai parlé à pas mal d'autres personnes, ici. Je suis venu plusieurs fois. Tu sais à quel point je voulais savoir comment la maison sur la colline avait commencé. Alors je leur demandais qui était là avant eux et qui est arrivé après. Ils ne t'ont jamais cité. Pas un seul ne t'a mentionné. _Pas un seul_ , Harry. Comme si tu n'existais même pas. Et puis il y a la façon dont ils se comportent tous envers toi. Avec _révérence_. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de chef.

 

-Mais c'est vrai...

 

-Arrête, Harry, merde ! Je ne sais pas exactement comment vous fonctionnez, mais ils te _craignent_ presque. C'est tellement étrange à observer. Ils se tournent tous vers toi. Je suis sûr que tu leur donnes des ordres. C'est _toi_ le chef, ça a toujours été toi.

 

La question véritable que Louis se posait, c'était : _pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harry ?_ Harry tira nerveusement sur ses cheveux.

 

-C'est pas exactement comme ça, soupira-t-il.

 

-D'où tu viens, Harry ?

 

-Je ne suis pas... d'ici.

 

-J'ai cru comprendre. _Pourquoi_ tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu allais au lycée à l'est de la ville ? Pourquoi tu m'as menti, à de multiples reprises ?

 

-Parce que je... J'ai un passé assez _lourd_. Je n'aime pas en parler. J'ai envie de le laisser derrière moi. Et puis, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Ça, c'est raté, visiblement, fit Harry d'un air navré.

 

-Comment tu es arrivé ici ?

 

-Je n'aime pas en parler, je... je ne me sens pas prêt. S'il te plait, Louis, je te promets que je t'en parlerai un jour, mais pas maintenant. Juste … Pas maintenant.

 

-Quand alors ? Tu m'aurais dit la vérité avant ou _après_ qu'on ait couché ensemble ? Cracha Louis.

 

Harry pâlit.

 

-Je ne pensais pas que... Que c'était important.. Que tu prendrais ça pour... Je n'aurais jamais profité de toi. Je suis sincère en ce qui concerne ce que je ressens pour toi, je te le _jure_.

 

Louis arborait un air méfiant. Harry reprit après une pause :

 

-Tu... tu me crois ?

 

Louis ne répondit rien, le regard dans le vague. Il refusa de penser à la partie sur les sentiments, et se concentra sur le mystère du passé de Harry. Non. Ça ne collait toujours pas. Non.

 

-J'ai lu _Paradise Lost_.

 

-Ah. Et... Qu'est ce que tu en as pensé ? Demanda Harry d'un ton hésitant, ne comprenant apparemment pas le rapport.

 

Louis ignora la question et tourna ses yeux vers la fenêtre, et la nuit percée de quelques étoiles. Il se tut un long moment. La fureur s'apaisa en lui, pour laisser place à une froide résolution. Il voulait toute la vérité.

 

-Pourquoi tu bois du vin blanc ?

 

Harry le regarda d'un air incrédule, puis il se rendit compte qu'il était sérieux.

 

-Euh, ben, parce que j'aime bien boire un peu, avant d'aller me coucher...

-Non. Je veux dire, pourquoi du vin _blanc_?

 

-Parce que c'est ce que je préfère ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai toujours bu que du vin blanc... Louis, je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir, supplia Harry, je comprends que tu sois perturbé, mais on ne peut pas en parler tranquillement, sans que tu me poses des questions absurdes ?

 

Louis secoua la tête.

 

-Est-ce que tu peux boire du vin rouge ?

 

-Quoi, mais... Bien sûr que je peux boire du vin rouge !

 

-Le fait que tu ne boives pas de vin rouge, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'il symbolise _le sang du_ _Christ_  ?

 

Harry se figea et une expression illisible traversa brusquement son visage.

 

-Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que tu racontes, Louis ?! Pourquoi ça aurait à voir... Je crois que je vais m'asseoir, fit Harry, l'air désorienté, en se laissant tomber sur la chaise la plus proche.

 

Louis ne se laissa pas désarmer. Ses mains tremblaient, mais il devait continuer.

 

-Est-ce que tu peux aller dehors ? Sortir dans le jardin, par exemple ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu hors de la maison.

 

Harry passa sa main sur son front. Il devait penser que Louis avait perdu la tête. Louis pensait qu'il l'avait peut être perdue aussi.

 

-Oui, Louis, je peux aller dehors. Je préfère juste être dedans.

 

Louis ficha son regard dans le sien et lâcha :

 

-Je veux que tu sortes. Maintenant. Je veux te voir aller dans le jardin.

 

-Je... Ok, tout ce que tu veux, fit Harry en levant les mains au ciel en signe de reddition.

 

Il se leva, sortit du salon, ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Louis le voyait de dos. Il sembla hésiter, puis il passa le seuil. Louis le suivit d'un pas un peu trébuchant. Il pensait vraiment que Harry n'allait pas pouvoir sortir. Peut être qu'il s'était trompé. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le jardin sombre, face à face, à se regarder. Le vent faisaient claquer les feuilles et onduler les arbres. Il faisait froid, et pourtant un filet de sueur coula sur le front de Louis. Il était proche de la crise de nerfs. Sa main se referma sur son pendentif, et une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il détacha lentement la croix de son cou, la faisant glisser dans sa paume. Il se sentait nu sans elle.

 

-Est-ce que tu peux toucher une croix ?

 

Harry le fixa d'un air las.

 

-Est-ce que tu peux mettre mon pendentif ? Insista Louis.

 

-Est-ce que ça te … _calmerait_ , que je le fasse ? Demanda simplement Harry.

 

Louis hocha doucement la tête. Il lui tendit la croix et Harry la prit sans difficulté dans sa main. Louis s'était attendu à ce qu'elle le brûle. Harry passa précautionneusement la chaîne autour de son cou et attacha le fermoir, laissant la croix retomber sur sa poitrine. Puis il regarda Louis. Louis regarda Harry, et finalement, il était encore plus beau que cette fois dans le grenier, avec le visage éclairé par une lune timide, et la croix de Louis, qui lui était si chère, autour du cou. Louis, brusquement, n'en put plus. Il se mit à pleurer, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Il détestait pleurer devant quelqu'un. On lui avait appris que ce n'était pas quelque chose que les garçons devaient faire. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, à ce moment.

 

-Tu peux toucher une croix, constata-t-il en hoquetant de façon parfaitement pathétique.

 

Harry n'osait pas bouger pour venir le réconforter.

 

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais que... Oh. _Oh._

 

Le corps de Harry se figea quand il réalisa à quoi l'attitude de Louis rimait.

 

- _Louis_. Tu penses que je suis... Que je suis genre... Un... vampire, ou un... _démon_? Articula Harry, frappé de stupéfaction.

 

Louis pleura plus fort.

 

-Ne me mens pas. Je sais que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette maison. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre en toi. Je le _sens_ , murmura-t-il, s'efforçant d'essuyer ses joues.

 

-Je veux bien croire que je suis un peu bizarre, mais enfin, de là à imaginer que je suis _démoniaque_...

 

Louis secoua la tête. Pas seulement un démon.

 

 

-Je crois que tu es le _Diable_ , Harry.

 

 

 

Harry en resta sans voix.

 

Louis en était venu à cette conclusion après de nombreuses heures à retourner tous les éléments dans sa tête. Cette histoire de maison. Harry qui venait de nulle part. Le part d'ombre que Louis sentait en lui. Son charme. Sa séduction. L'attirance. La tentation. Tout se recoupait, quand on acceptait l'idée...

 

Que Harry était Satan.

 

Sauf que cette explication venait de s'écrouler comme un château de cartes. Louis regardait le visage défait de Harry, ses traits figés par la surprise et par quelque chose comme de la douleur, et il ne pouvait pas y croire, il ne pouvait _plus_ y croire. Il le connaissait. Harry était... Il était magnifique, extraordinaire, _bon_. Et Louis _l'aimait_. Il devait se l'avouer ; il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment de quel type d'amour il s'agissait. Il avait bien eu une sorte de coup de foudre pour lui. Et il le voulait. Il voulait l'embrasser et le serrer contre lui. Et le protéger. Il voulait le protéger, parce qu'il était vulnérable et sensible, en même temps que solide et confiant. Il l'avait déjà montré, et Louis le sentait. Et ce n'était pas le genre de choses que le Diable inspirait, pas vrai ? Harry était trop... Trop _lumineux_ pour être le Diable. Comment pouvait-il penser que ce garçon était le pire ennemi de Dieu ? Comment _lui_ aurait-il pu aimer un ennemi de Dieu ? Son âme n'aurait jamais laissé faire cela.

 

(Si ce n'était pas le Diable, alors peut être que c'était le Seigneur qui l'avait placé sur son chemin. Peut être alors que Louis avait le droit. Avait le droit d'avoir Harry. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus rien.)

 

Son esprit s'épuisa devant cet afflux de réponses et de nouvelles questions. Louis s'effondra. Il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe trempée et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il ne respirait plus.

 

-Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, oh mon dieu, Harry, je suis désolé...

 

Il entendit Harry s'accroupir à côté de lui. Louis refusa de le regarder, mais il sentit ses bras se refermer sur lui, comme une bouffée d'air frais, et ses chuchotements apaisants se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à ses oreilles. Louis s'agrippa à Harry et finit par se calmer. Quand il releva la tête, et qu'il vit Harry qui le regardait avec compassion et intensité, la fureur et la folie furent lavées par un désir désespéré. Louis attrapa son cou et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. C'était aussi électrique que la première fois, mais cette fois, Louis ne rompit pas le baiser ; il l'approfondit, il se noya dans les sensations inconnues qui déferlaient sur lui. Il laissa sa langue s'entrelacer avec celle de Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il se perde lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie qui il était, qu'il avait des parents, qu'il avait une vie en dehors de ça. S'il en avait vraiment eu une un jour. Il n'y avait plus que la maison sur la colline, et il n'y avait plus que le corps frémissant de Harry contre le sien. Ce fut Harry qui le repoussa, au bout de ce qui sembla être l'éternité -comme toujours autour de cette maison.

 

-Attends, attends, rentrons à l'intérieur, souffla Harry, les prunelles agrandies par le désir.

 

Il glissa une main sous les genoux de Louis et un bras autour de ses épaules, et il le souleva du sol, comme s'il ne pesait rien.

 

-Harry, je n'ai pas besoin d'être porté comme une fillette, protesta Louis, mais Harry ne l'écouta pas.

 

Il fendait l'espace d'un pas rapide en le portant sans aucune difficulté. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de pied, ne prit pas la peine de la refermer. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, Louis toujours entre ses bras. Ils respiraient tous les deux fort. Harry pouvait mettre ça sur le compte de l'effort physique. Louis savait parfaitement que sa respiration à lui s'emballait pour d'autres raisons, quoiqu'elles soient aussi... _physiques_. Harry traversa le couloir obscur et l'amena dans la chambre bleue. Il claqua la porte avec son pied, et le bruit résonna dans la maison silencieuse. La fenêtre de la chambre était entrouverte. Pour seul éclairage, il y avait le même chandelier à la lueur duquel Harry lisait, l'autre jour, et la lune, qui diffusait une clarté un peu surnaturelle. L'ambiance tout entière de la pièce était surnaturelle. Harry déposa Louis sur le lit du milieu, avec précaution. Il alla chercher le chandelier et le posa plus près du lit, pour qu'ils aient plus de lumière. Les flammes projetaient son ombre sur les murs, déformée et envoûtante. Louis s'assit et regarda Harry. Ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle saccadé, et ses yeux parcouraient le corps de Louis, mais il ne sentait pas agressé, ou gêné. Il y avait du désir dans le regard de Harry mais il y avait aussi du respect. Il y avait de la générosité. Et Louis, qui quelques minutes auparavant était persuadé que Harry était le Diable, lui faisait maintenant confiance. Il avait confiance. Il ne pensait plus au dogme et à sa mère ; comment était-ce possible ? Personne d'autre ne pouvait pénétrer dans cette chambre. Rien d'autre. Rien ne pouvait plus le retenir. Harry murmura :

 

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être un artiste, Louis, c'est toi qui es l'œuvre d'art.

 

C'était ridicule, et dégoulinant, et Louis n'aurait pas dû être sensible à ça, mais ses yeux étincelèrent de plaisir.

 

-Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? Demanda Harry, la voix rauque.

 

Il ferma les paupières comme pour se remettre de la seule vision de Louis, et reprit.

 

-Putain, Louis, je t'en prie, je te veux tellement, je... ça me _brûle_... Laisse-moi te toucher.

 

Louis acquiesça et Harry rampa jusqu'à lui sur le lit. Il le prit contre lui et laissa son bras courir jusqu'en bas de son dos. Il joignit leurs lèvres en l'attirant contre son torse, et Louis s'embrasa de nouveau. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que Harry voulait faire précisément, mais tout ce qu'il lui donnerait, il le prendrait. Les doigts de Louis se crispèrent dans les cheveux de Harry quand celui-ci commença à lui sucer le cou, le creux de l'épaule, à mordiller sa peau. Louis ne put retenir un gémissement, et Harry releva la tête, les yeux brillants et ravagés, pour l'embrasser encore. Louis n'avait même pas peur ; il voulait juste _plus_. Harry souleva son tee shirt et Louis l'aida à le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête. Harry contempla son torse nu et repoussa doucement Louis sur le lit. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche, puis descendit sur sa poitrine, alternant légers coups de langue et suçons. Il enroula sa langue autour d'un de ses tétons, et Louis sursauta, le visage en feu, s'arquant un peu instinctivement sur le lit. Harry le maintint gentiment par les épaules sur le matelas tandis qu'il s'occupait de l'autre téton, puis de son ventre, faisant dévaler ses doigts jusqu'à la bosse qui déformait le jean de Louis. Louis n'était déjà plus qu'une boule d'excitation, à ce stade, haletant et se tordant sous les attentions de Harry, mais quand il le toucha _là_ , bien qu'il l'ait à peine effleuré, il crut qu'il allait déjà atteindre la délivrance.

 

-Ah ! Gémit-il, oubliant toute gêne. Harry, _Harry_ , s'il te plait...

 

Harry trouva son regard et lui sourit, s'arrêtant un peu.

 

-Alors, tu crois toujours que deux mecs ensemble ne peuvent pas fonctionner à ce niveau-là ?

 

Louis laissa échapper un rire haut perché. Ce qui était en train de se passer remettait en question tout ce qu'il avait pu croire en tant que chrétien élevé de façon stricte sur l'amour et le sexe. Il devait le reconnaître ; son corps le criait, de toute façon.

 

-Coup bas, fit-il en souriant à Harry, s'étonnant lui-même par sa calme acceptation de la révolution qu'il vivait.

 

-Je peux faire encore plus bas, si tu veux, fit Harry d'un ton suggestif.

 

Louis roula des yeux, et se rendit compte que Harry était encore complètement habillé.

 

-Je veux te voir, je veux te toucher, moi aussi, souffla-t-il, reléguant la timidité quelque part, très loin.

 

Harry frissonna et se débarrassa de son tee shirt. Louis se redressa sur le lit et posa ses mains sur ses flancs, les caressant, découvrant pour la première fois la peau de quelqu'un d'autre dans un contexte sensuel. Il traça du bout du doigt les tatouages de Harry. Il en avait déjà remarqué pas mal sur ses bras, mais sa nudité révélait d'autres formes. Il avait deux oiseaux en haut de la poitrine, un couple, et même si Louis ne la saisissait tout à fait, ils paraissaient chargés de signification. Louis avait envie d'y passer sa langue, alors il le fit.

 

Louis n'avait rien fait à part humidifier ou toucher les endroits dénudés de sa peau, mais le souffle de Harry était déjà heurté et lourd. Il attrapa une des paumes de Louis et la posa sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit de son cœur. Louis put le sentir s'affoler à son contact, put sentir les battements s'accorder à son propre rythme erratique, et il en fut bouleversé. Ou peut être encore plus excité. Il ne savait plus distinguer le désir purement sexuel de l'émotion qu'éveillait Harry en lui, qu'il soit nu ou pas. Louis remarqua que sur le torse de Harry, son pendentif reposait toujours, éclat doré qui se détachait sur la peau laiteuse. Il trouva ça follement _érotique_ , que Harry porte une partie de lui-même autour de son cou, que la croix qu'il n'avait quasiment pas enlevé depuis son baptême se fonde avec sa peau, qu'elle le... _marque_. Il était fasciné, incapable de faire un mouvement. Le sexe de Louis se durcit encore plus. Harry suivit son regard et effleura la croix de ses doigts. Il se méprit sur la soudaine immobilité de Louis, pensant que le pendentif lui rappelait soudainement ses croyances- et les interdictions qui allaient avec.

 

-Tu veux que je l'enlève ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Que je te la rende ?

 

Louis secoua la tête. Harry le regardait avec une lueur d'inquiétude.

 

-Tu as peur ? On n'est pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit si tu ne te sens pas prêt. Jamais.... Jamais je ne te forcerai.

 

Louis réfléchit une seconde. Au fond de lui, oui, une crainte subsistait. La crainte de l'adolescent pour sa première fois, teintée de la crainte du croyant sur le point de commettre un acte condamné par sa religion. Mais elle était étouffée par les sensations, et par la certitude que Harry ne lui ferait pas de mal. Louis avait l'impression que ce qui arrivait, devait arriver. Cela sonnait _juste_.

 

-Non, je veux faire ça avec toi.

 

-Tu es sûr ? Insista Harry.

-Oui. Par contre, fit Louis d'un ton hésitant, tu sais que... je n'ai jamais rien fait avec qui que ce soit, pas vrai ? Je ne sais pas si je serai très …

 

 _Performant_ , formula-t-il avec ses yeux. Harry balaya les insécurités de Louis d'un geste de la main et enfouit son nez dans son cou.

 

-Le simple fait de t'avoir dans mes bras pourrait me faire jouir, alors ne t'en fais pas pas pour ça.

 

Louis rougit, et Harry laissa traîner ses lèvres sur les endroits de sa peau qui avaient pris de la couleur.

 

-Je n'arrive juste pas à croire que tu n'aies jamais eu envie d'aller plus loin avec quelqu'un, ou que quelqu'un ne t'ait pas convaincu de le faire. Tu es tellement... attirant, et... _parfait_...

 

Louis ne pouvait plus soutenir ce flot de compliments. Harry reprit avec une pointe d'émerveillement dans la voix.

 

-Quand je pense que je suis le premier à te toucher comme ça... Ca me fait me sentir... _spécial_.

 

Louis croisa les prunelles écarquillées de Harry et laissa échapper un rire.

 

-Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour être spécial.

 

Ils étaient à genoux sur le lit, face à face, enlacés, et Harry le colla encore plus à lui, le soulevant pour le mettre à moitié sur ses genoux. Louis entoura ses hanches avec ses jambes et leurs érections frottèrent l'une contre l'autre à travers le tissu de leurs jeans, leur arrachant des gémissements à tous les deux. Louis ondula expérimentalement contre Harry, et la friction était extraordinaire. Harry souffla dans son oreille :

 

-Tu te trompes sur les deux trucs. Je ne suis pas si spécial, et j'ai _définitivement_ besoin de toi.

 

Il prit le visage de Louis entre ses mains et glissa de nouveau sa langue dans sa bouche, ratissant son dos avec ses doigts. Louis gémit encore contre ses lèvres. Harry dit en se détachant :

 

-On va y aller doucement, d'accord ? Rien de très extravagant pour aujourd'hui.

 

Louis hocha la tête, rassuré. Harry le prit par surprise en l'allongeant brusquement de nouveau sur le lit, roulant sur lui, et se frottant désespérément à ses cuisses, à son bas-ventre. Louis se laissa tomber à plat sur le lit et émit un son rauque. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle chaleur. Le plaisir n'avait jamais été aussi intense quand il se touchait lui-même. Harry faufila une main entre eux et ouvrit le bouton de son jean. Il leva la tête vers Louis et lut la permission dans ses yeux. Il fit glisser le pantalon le long de ses jambes, et tira ensuite sur son boxer. Louis se sentit un peu embarrassé quand Harry eut finalement bonne vue sur son érection, puis il déchiffra l'expression de son visage et il n'y vit qu'un désir dévorant, et une pointe de tendresse. Harry plaça sa tête à la hauteur de son sexe et sans attendre davantage, le prit dans sa bouche. Louis rejeta la tête en arrière sur le matelas, s'agrippant au drap comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et sa bouche forma un o quand Harry l'avala entièrement, enroulant sa langue autour de lui, et suçant avec une telle énergie qu'on aurait pu croire que la fin du monde était proche et que leur temps était compté. Ce fut en effet une sorte d'apocalypse à l'intérieur de Louis quand, quelques minutes plus tard à peine, son corps commença à être parcouru de spasmes, et il sut qu'il était proche.

 

-Ha-Harry, essaya-t-il de dire, pour le prévenir.

 

Harry, au lieu d'arrêter, le fit glisser au fond de sa gorge, et brusquement, appuya un doigt entre ses fesses, pressant simplement le bout rêche de son index sur son entrée. Louis jouit immédiatement, ses jambes secouées de tremblements incontrôlables, gémissant sans retenue. Harry avala, et Louis le regarda en haletant.

 

-Embrasse-moi, balbutia-t-il.

 

Harry se pencha et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Louis sentit le goût de son propre sperme, et il eut l'impression d'avoir franchi un seuil, sans retour possible. Il n'avait pas de regrets. Harry respirait fort contre sa peau, appuyant son sexe toujours gonflé contre la cuisse de Louis. Louis descendit sa main et pressa contre lui, arrachant un sursaut à Harry. Brusquement, il se leva, et enleva son jean et son boxer, trébuchant à moitié sur ses propres pieds. Il revint sur le lit et se laissa tomber sur le dos à côté de Louis, caressant son propre sexe à un rythme si frénétique qu'il allait s'en arracher la peau. Louis sentit la détermination l'envahir. Il se positionna au-dessus de Harry et le repoussa pour s'en occuper lui-même. Il le prit en main et Harry gémit, attirant Louis contre lui en posant ses paumes à plat sur ses omoplates. Louis en fut un peu déséquilibré et sa main tourna dans un angle bizarre. Il eut peur d'avoir fait mal à Harry mais celui-ci laissa échapper un geignement plus sonore. Alors Louis se dit que ça devait être agréable, et recommença. Il ne ressentait aucun dégoût, aucune répulsion d'avoir un sexe autre que le sien dans la main. Quand Harry vint, la respiration sifflante, il planta ses dents dans l'épaule de Louis, et celui-ci faillit jouir de nouveau. Il se calma cependant en se laissant tomber sur le corps tremblant de Harry, ignorant leurs ventres souillés, caressant son cou et respirant dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Ils redescendirent lentement de leurs orgasmes, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis Harry le poussa avec douceur pour qu'il s'allonge à côté de lui, et non plus _sur_ lui, mais il l'entoura immédiatement de ses bras.

 

-Merde alors, finit par dire Louis, et Harry laissa échapper un rire.

 

Il traça un cercle sur l'épaule de Louis.

 

-C'était extraordinaire.

 

Louis sourit.

 

-Et ça c'est ce que tu appelles _« pas extravagant »_  ? fit-il en haussant les sourcils. C'était déjà... _wow_ , quoi.

 

Harry l'embrassa.

 

-Tu as encore plein de choses à découvrir.

 

Plus tard, quand ils sommeillaient dans le noir, pressés l'un contre l'autre, la voix de Harry s'éleva :

 

-Louis... Si tu croyais que j'étais... le _Diable_ , pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ici ? Je veux dire... L'attitude logique, c'était plutôt de fuir le plus loin possible, non ?

 

Louis laissa son cœur parler pour lui, parce que c'était la seule réponse valable qu'il avait à donner.

 

-Je ne peux pas rester éloigné de toi. J'en suis incapable. Quand je ne suis pas avec toi, je ne fais que penser à toi, et quelque chose me manque, au point d'en avoir mal. Et quand je suis avec toi, le reste du monde s'efface, et je suis heureux. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas revenir.

 

Même la nuit ne pouvait pas cacher les comètes qui enflammèrent les yeux de Harry.

 

*

 

_**« Le diable n'est pas autre chose que l'incarnation des pulsions anales érotiques refoulées. »** _

 

**Sigmund Freud**

 

*

 

Quand Louis rentra chez lui le lendemain, s'arrachant avec peine des bras de Harry, il se déshabilla entièrement et se tint nu devant son miroir, au milieu de sa chambre. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur les marques que Harry lui avait faites. Il se demanda ce qu'il ressentait, maintenant qu'il n'était plus dans l'ivresse du moment. Il n'avait pas le sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Ce qui s'était passé, ça n'avait pas été le simple accomplissement de la laide luxure. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas exactement dit les mots, même s'il était peut être encore trop tôt pour le nommer, Louis savait que ça avait été un acte _d'amour_. Il y avait eu le désir primaire, un déferlement intense, mais cela ne lui paraissait toujours pas répréhensible. Aimer quelqu'un d'autre, spirituellement _et_ charnellement, c'était la chose la plus naturelle et la plus humaine qui soit. Harry avait raison. Alors Louis ne se sentait pas pécheur ; il ne se sentait pas souillé. Il se sentait _aimé_. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, il se sentait plus proche de Dieu que jamais. Parce qu'il savait ce que c'était, aimer pour de vrai, maintenant. Et peut être que Dieu aurait préféré qu'il soit avec une fille, peut être qu'il aurait voulu qu'il le fasse au sein d'un mariage reconnu, mais l'essentiel, c'était que son âme et son cœur se soient ouverts à la lumière. Avant, il se contentait d'une foi à l'image de sa vie : morne, passive, et ennuyeuse. Maintenant, il se sentait prêt à rayonner, et à partager cela avec Dieu. Même si celui-ci n'était pas la véritable lanterne de son existence, ne pourrait plus jamais être ce qui le faisait atteindre l'extase. Louis avait le sentiment que ce rôle-là serait dévolu à un certain garçon aux yeux verts, et si cela était possible, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

 

*

 

-Est-ce que tu veux récupérer ta croix ? Je sais qu'elle compte pour toi.

 

Louis rougit un peu.

 

-Mais justement, je... J'aime bien l'idée que ce soit toi qui la porte.

 

Harry eut l'air ému.

 

-Oh, ok. Je ne l'enlèverai plus jamais alors, souffla-t-il contre sa peau, et Louis pouvait le sentir sourire.

 

-Attends.

 

Harry se leva et alla farfouiller dans un tiroir de sa chambre. Il ne portait qu'un boxer et Louis s'autorisa à l'admirer. Il revint et déposa quelque chose dans la main de Louis.

 

C'était une chaîne, avec un pendentif de serpent. C'était en argent, et incroyablement fin.

 

-Il est important pour moi aussi. Je veux que tu l'aies.

 

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rougir légèrement.

 

-Comme ça on aura chacun une partie de l'autre toujours avec soi.

 

Louis attacha le collier autour de son cou, et il avait bien l'intention de ne jamais le retirer.

 

*

 

Louis savait qu'il changeait depuis qu'il allait à la maison sur la colline. Mais depuis qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Harry, il se sentait plus radicalement différent. Et de plus en plus décalage avec sa famille et son environnement.

 

Tout était tellement fade, désormais. Tout était sans couleurs et sans goût, quand il n'était pas avec Harry. Le ciel lui paraissait de plus en plus gris, les maisons de plus en plus uniformes, les cours de plus en plus monotones, les jeunes de plus en plus éteints, les adultes de plus en plus superficiels, les routes de plus en plus fermées, sa chambre de plus en plus étroite, ses activités de plus en plus étouffantes, ses parents de plus en plus insupportables. Les discussions passionnées qu'il avait pendant des heures avec Harry lui ouvraient les yeux sur le manque de dialogue chez son entourage et les vues étriquées qu'on avait gravées en lui. Les moments où il n'était pas avec Harry, il souffrait. Il souffrait de son absence, et il souffrait de voir que rien n'avait plus de sens, que tout était si mort, autour de lui. Il se demandait comment il avait pu survivre si longtemps dans cette ville d'esprits vides et d'adolescents écrasés sous le poids des conventions.

 

Louis n'était pas un rebelle de nature ; il n'était pas du genre à hurler sur ses parents et à tout envoyer valser. Il préféra se renfermer dans le silence, quand il était chez lui. Sa mère remarqua. Elle tenta de le faire parler, mais elle était bien la dernière personne au monde à qui il se serait ouvert. C'était triste, parce qu'elle restait sa mère. Mais bien qu'elle ait transmis beaucoup à Louis, sa foi, son intégrité, il se sentait désormais à des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres d'elle, séparé par un fossé de non-dits et d'incompréhensions. S'il n'avait pas eu peur qu'il n'aille le répéter à Mary, Louis aurait _peut être_ parlé à son père de ce qu'il traversait, peut être même de Harry. Lui et son père n'étaient pas très proches, mais il était moins coincé que sa mère. Seulement, Louis savait qu'il aurait trahi ses secrets. Il ne voulait pas non plus en parler à ses amis. C'était trop... hors du commun. D'ailleurs, avait-il vraiment besoin d'en parler ? Ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, c'était de fuir tout ça. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de Harry.

 

Sa mère lui proposa d'aller dîner avec la fille du voisin, _« sage et charmante »_. Elle en était donc encore au stade des mariages arrangés. Elle pensait peut être que Louis dépérissait parce qu'il n'avait pas de petite amie. Louis eut un rire désabusé sous les yeux étonnés de ses parents, et refusa nettement.

 

Il y avait des nuits où il ne pouvait pas rejoindre Harry, pour ne pas trop éveiller les soupçons, et il ne dormait pas, sans Harry. La plupart de ces nuits-là, il se masturbait en pensant à lui, le poing serré autour du serpent en argent, enfoui sous ses draps, mordant son oreiller pour rester silencieux, et il n'avait plus honte.

 

Il était décidément devenu différent. Ce n'était pas que sa sexualité. C'était tout ce qui fondait sa vie qui se retrouvait sans dessus dessous.

 

Il y avait comme une frontière, maintenant. Avec d'un côté la vie, et de l'autre la mort. Avec d'un côté Harry, et la maison sur la colline, et de l'autre, tout le reste.

 

*

 

Le problème, c'est que, comme il était souvent seul chez lui ou dans sa vie quotidienne, et qu'il n'avait quand même pas changé totalement, il se mit à douter. A douter terriblement. De Harry. Il doutait de Harry. Tout le temps. Quand il était avec lui, qu'il le voit de jour ou de nuit, qu'il soit dans ses bras ou qu'ils soient en train de discuter avec d'autres personnes, il était comme englouti par sa présence. Son cerveau ne pouvait rien enregistrer d'autre que ses fossettes, son rire, son corps, ses mains sur sa taille. Louis ne pouvait pas penser rationnellement avec Harry. Son être tout entier n'était que _Harry Harry Harry_. Ça avait été comme ça depuis le début. Et il était heureux comme ça. Mais Louis avait toujours été quelqu'un de rationnel, et s'il était content de révéler d'autres parties de lui-même avec Harry, cette incapacité d'analyser les situations quand il était avec lui le dérangeait. Alors il se mit à les analyser après coup, quand Harry n'était plus là et que ses sens se calmaient et que ses neurones se remettaient à tourner. Et c'est comme ça qu'il en arriva à douter en permanence. Parce qu'il y avait tant de choses qui ne collaient _toujours pas_. Tant de choses inexpliquées, dans cette maison. Dans l'attitude de Harry. Et Louis ne pouvait pas les ignorer.

 

Pourquoi Harry refusait-il de sortir de la maison ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas venir se promener avec Louis, ou le chercher près du lycée ?

 

Pourquoi la maison paraissait-elle toujours déserte et silencieuse quand Harry et lui partageaient des moments intimes ? Pourquoi ne les dérangeait-on jamais par inadvertance, même lorsqu'ils étaient dans le salon, alors que tout le monde entrait dans toutes les pièces sans faire attention,d'habitude ? Pourquoi Louis croisait-il de moins en moins les autres ? Où allaient-ils ?

 

Pourquoi éteignaient-ils toutes les lumières de l'étage, plongeant une partie de la maison dans le noir, visiblement les seuls à les faire, puisque quand Louis n'était pas dans la maison, il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois autrement qu'illuminée ?

 

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas internet, dans la maison, puisqu'ils pouvaient avoir l'électricité à volonté ? Pourquoi la maison était-elle si isolée, sans boîte aux lettres ni téléphone ? Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas de portable ?

 

Pourquoi personne ne venait les virer de la maison ?

 

Même les choses les plus idiotes étaient problématiques.

 

_Qui faisait les courses, et qui payait pour, nom de dieu ?_

 

Et, pourquoi, pourquoi Louis oubliait-il toutes ces interrogations dès qu'il était dans la maison avec Harry ?

 

Et puis il y avait l'autre genre de questions. Les questions sur ce qu'ils vivaient. Louis ne savait pas vraiment comment qualifier sa relation avec Harry. Ils n'en parlaient jamais, ils se contentaient d'être ensemble. Qu'allaient-ils faire, après ? Louis allait bientôt finir le lycée. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse au futur. S'il allait aller à l'université. Mais quand il essayait de mentionner l'avenir à Harry, il lui disait de faire comme il le sentait. Mais justement, il ne sentait _rien_. A part Harry. Il était coincé dans une espèce de _carpe diem_ , malgré lui.

 

Il avait l'impression que sa volonté était anesthésiée par le regard de Harry. Il avait l'impression d'être manipulé.

 

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter de la fidélité de Harry, aussi. Il l'avait interrogé, un soir. Harry avait fini par lui avouer, que, oui, il avait couché avec plusieurs personnes dans la maison sur la colline. Surtout des filles, mais aussi un mec. Fichue communauté hippie à la mentalité libre. Louis était jaloux et se demandait s'il le faisait encore, même si Harry lui répétait et lui re-répétait que c'était fini.

 

C'était parce qu'il ne savait pas ce que Harry lui trouvait. Aussi intense que soit leur lien, Louis, quand il réfléchissait trop, en venait même à douter de ça. Il se demandait si Harry avait déjà vécu le même genre de choses avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il se demandait s'il n'était qu'une passade. Il se demandait ce que Harry serait prêt à faire pour rester avec lui. Et c'était ridicule, parce que Harry murmurait contre sa peau qu'il était magnifique, et il le lui montrait, et ses yeux s'illuminaient toujours en le voyant, et s'assombrissaient intensément quand Louis se déshabillait. Mais il doutait, encore, et toujours. Aussi forts que soient ses sentiments pour Harry, il sentait toujours sa part d'ombre. Et quand il était seul, elle emplissait son esprit, et il doutait.

 

Il doutait de ce qu'ils avaient, il doutait qui il était, il doutait d'où il allait. Il avait peur parce qu'un peu plus loin devant eux, la route était plongée dans le brouillard, et que Harry ne l'aidait jamais à le dissiper.

 

Parfois, il faisait des rêves où Harry prenait la forme de Lucifer et le précipitait dans un abîme.

Parfois, il se demandait si tout ce bonheur n'était pas qu'une illusion, et de quel côté de la frontière se trouvait vraiment la mort.

 

*

 

Ils se disputèrent. Louis demanda à Harry de lui parler de lui et de son passé, et il refusa, _encore_.

 

-Mais ça me tue de ne pas savoir d'où tu viens, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé !

 

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est si important pour toi de savoir ça ? Je te donne tout mon présent, pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de mon passé ?

 

-Mais parce que, j'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, que tu me mens ! Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais comprendre...

 

-Il y a des tas de choses qu'on ne comprend pas dans ce monde, et qu'on ne comprendra jamais.

 

-Oui mais pas ce genre de choses ! Comment tu as atterri ici, Harry ? Pourquoi cette maison ?

 

-Mais je sais pas, j'avais nulle part où aller, et je l'ai vue, elle était vide, je m'y suis installé, c'est tout, il n'y aucun mystère tordu...

 

-Je sais reconnaître quand tu me mens.

 

-Je ne mens pas, merde ! Pourquoi tu es tant obsédé par le mensonge ?

 

Harry referma ses bras sur Louis, qui tremblait un peu sous le coup de la colère et de la frustration. Il chercha son regard.

 

-Je ne te mentirais pas, plus, pas à _toi_.

 

Louis haussa les épaules. Harry parut brusquement au bord des larmes.

 

-Je t'aime, Louis. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? Je t'aime comme un fou.

 

C'était la première fois qu'il le disait de façon claire, qu'il l'affirmait, autrement qu'en le marmonnant dans ses cheveux au moment où il jouissait. Louis aurait dû savourer les mots, n'aurait pas dû refréner le sursaut de ses battements cardiaques. Mais pas ce soir. Louis ne répondit rien, il ne répondit pas à Harry qu'il l'aimait, lui aussi, alors que c'était à peu près la seule chose dont il était encore sûr. Il se détacha de l'étreinte de Harry et marmonna qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir un peu, seul. Il sentit le regard blessé de Harry peser sur lui, mais il ignora le trou béant qui s'ouvrait dans sa poitrine en pensant qu'il le faisait souffrir, et il quitta la chambre bleue, et il quitta la maison sur la colline.

 

*

 

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent. Louis était dans un état misérable. C'était ridicule, de se forcer à rester loin de Harry pour _réfléchir_. Mais il avait voulu se prouver que Harry n'avait pas une telle emprise sur lui, qu'il pouvait reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée. Il ne réussit qu'à se prouver le contraire, parce que le manque était insupportable. Il passait plus de temps à regarder la maison éclairée et à penser à Harry et leurs bons moments, pleurnichant pathétiquement sur son absence, qu'à tenter d'élucider ses zones d'ombre.

 

Peut être que ce n'était pas le plus important. Peut être que ça ne l'était plus. Peut être qu'il devait définitivement faire un choix entre l'amour et la raison. Peut être qu'il devait arrêter de se questionner, et juste _vivre_. C'était ce que Harry lui aurait dit. Mais Harry n'était pas là, il était dans la maison sur la colline, et il devait très bien s'en sortir sans Louis, _lui_.

 

Louis enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et joua distraitement avec le pendentif serpent, qui faisait désormais partie de lui, et dont il n'imaginait même pas se séparer. Il devait être une ou deux heures du matin, mais il s'était habitué à ne quasiment pas fermer l'oeil. Pourtant, il était dans un demi-sommeil quand il entendit un bruit sourd dans sa chambre, un peu plus tard. Un peu hagard, il se redressa, et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Le bruit venait de la fenêtre. Il avait tiré ses rideaux, ce soir-là. Il sursauta quand il entendit de nouveau un son sourd : quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait clairement frappé sa vitre. Il ouvrit les rideaux. Harry se tenait accroupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il ressemblait à un félin. Il faisait sombre, mais Louis l'aurait reconnu les yeux à peine ouverts au fond d'un océan. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et Harry soupira de soulagement. Louis s'écarta pour le laisser sauter sur le sol de sa chambre. Il avait très froid, visiblement, vu la chair de poule qui parsemait ses bras nus.

 

-Comment... Comment tu es monté ? Demanda Louis, un peu sous le choc.

 

Harry ferma la fenêtre et se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer.

 

-J'ai escaladé ta gouttière.

 

Louis écarquilla les yeux.

 

-Quoi... Vraiment ?

 

-Oui, vraiment. J'avais besoin de te voir, je... ça fait une semaine que tu as dit que tu voulais réfléchir. Je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés à attendre de voir si tu décidais de revenir ou pas, dit Harry en le regardant avec intensité, se nourrissant de son corps et son visage, respirant presque péniblement, comme s'il venait de retrouver son souffle.

 

Apparemment, Louis s'était trompé : Harry aussi avait ressenti un manque. Louis lui fit signe de ne pas parler trop fort. Ses parents dormaient en bas. Il s'assit sur son lit, un peu submergé par l'émotion. Harry était venu le chercher. Harry attendait après lui, craignant un rejet.

 

-Tu es sorti de la maison.

 

Louis n'en revenait pas. Pas une seule fois il n'avait vu Harry aller plus loin que dans le jardin.

 

-Oui, bien sûr. J'aurais fait bien plus pour toi, fit Harry d'un ton tremblant, et dieu, que c'était cliché, mais que ça sonnait sincère.

 

Louis se leva et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Harry. Il se sentait de nouveau complet. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

 

-Tu m'as manqué.

 

C'était un euphémisme qui aurait fait hurler de rire quiconque l'aurait observé chouiner en pensant à Harry ces derniers jours. Harry tira sur sa main pour qu'il s'approche et ils s'embrassèrent rapidement, goûtant les lèvres de l'autre comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois.

 

-Est-ce que tu as... _réfléchi_  ? Demanda Harry quand ils se furent écartés, à mi-voix, traçant des guillemets dans les airs.

 

C'était dénué d'ironie. Harry avait plutôt l'air inquiet. Comme si Louis allait rompre avec lui, ou quelque chose. Comme s'il en était capable. Comme si Harry n'était pas devenu le sang qui coulait à travers son corps ou l'oxygène qui le maintenait en vie.

 

-Je n'arrive plus vraiment à fonctionner sans toi, dit simplement Louis.

 

Il baissa la tête, Harry ne répondit rien, et il y eut un long silence. Il se mit à pleuvoir, dehors, bien qu'on soit en été, et les gouttes d'eau vinrent frapper la vitre de la chambre, donnant un caractère solennel à la scène. Louis alla refermer les rideaux et il s'appuya contre le mur.

 

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Chuchota Harry au bout d'un long moment, avec appréhension.

 

Louis se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à douter. Pas le seul à avoir besoin d'être rassuré sur le sens de leur relation. Et Harry, lui, avait plus de raisons de s'en préoccuper. Après tout, Louis avait fui après sa déclaration. Il avait peut être pensé que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Louis se sentit pâlir en comprenant qu'il avait laissé croire à Harry qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais c'était impossible qu'il n'ait pas _vu_ que Louis était amoureux de lui. Louis se conduisait comme si Harry était son centre de gravité. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait ignorer. Louis avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

 

-Bien sûr, mon dieu, _évidemment_ , tu ne peux pas douter de ça !

 

Harry haussa les épaules.

 

-Je ne suis sûr de rien avec toi Louis, tu es tellement...instable. Je sais que ça fait beaucoup de bouleversements dans ta vie...

 

-Je t'aime, Harry. Je t'aime de tout mon corps et de tout mon être, probablement depuis l'instant où je t'ai rencontré, je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne et je ne le ressentirai jamais pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, mais même pas au sens métaphorique ou romantique, c'est juste que quand tu n'es pas là, maintenant, je m'éteins, mon corps se détraque, je ne mange pas, je ne dors pas, je ne fais que voir ton visage partout. _Je t'aime, putain_.

 

La visage de Harry s'était éclairé au fur et à mesure de son petit discours, mais ses traits étaient toujours marqués par l'hésitation et la peine. Il y eut un autre silence, troublé par un coup de tonnerre. Un orage faisait visiblement rage.

 

-Tu m'aimes, mais au fond, tu ne me fais pas confiance.

 

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une simple constatation.

 

-Tu crois toujours que je te manipule.

 

Louis appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les paupières.

 

-Tu crois que je te mens.

 

La voix de Harry était résignée.

 

-Tu crois toujours que je suis le … diable, s'étrangla-t-il un peu.

 

Louis ouvrit les yeux et le bleu percuta le vert. Et Louis avait douté, dieu était témoin qu'il avait douté ces derniers jours, et ses soupçons étaient toujours forts, à peine une heure auparavant. Mais maintenant qu'il regardait Harry, il ne voyait que sa détresse et son désir désespéré de convaincre Louis, ses prunelles qui lui hurlaient de revenir, et de _rester_. Il ne pouvait pas croire que tout cela était du cinéma pour l'attirer dans ses filets. Harry, encore une fois, lui révélait ses faiblesses. Que l'on suive _Paradise Lost_ ou la Bible classique, ce n'était pas le genre du diable.

 

Louis n'y tint plus et se jeta sur Harry, et leur baiser fut beaucoup plus passionné que celui qu'ils avaient échangé quelques minutes auparavant. Harry passa les mains sous son tee shirt et pressa ses paumes sur son corps, se détachant de ses lèvres pour plonger sa tête dans son cou et sucer sa peau, là où les marques des dernières fois commençaient à peine à s'effacer. Louis le laissa faire en ébouriffant ses cheveux, enroulant les boucles autour de ses doigts. Après un dernier coup de langue, Harry se détacha et balbutia :

 

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Louis, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te montrer que je t'aime et que jamais je ne te ferai de mal, je voudrais tellement que tu me crois, mais je ne sais pas ce que tu veux...

 

-Shh, l'apaisa Louis, caressant ses cheveux.

 

Harry secoua la tête.

 

-Je sais que tu continues de douter. Je le sens. Je te connais. Tu veux des explications, quelque chose de _rationnel_ , mais c'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas te donner... !

 

Il s'écarta et passa la main sur son visage.

 

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu dans cette ville, dans la maison, pourquoi j'ai donné envie aux gens de s'y installer. J'ai senti une sorte d'appel, comme tout le monde. Pourquoi tu es venu toi, hein ? Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

 

-Parce que je voulais te revoir, fit Louis sans réfléchir.

 

-Peut être que je suis venu parce que c'est là où tu habites. Peut être qu'on était fait pour se rencontrer.

Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on ne peut pas tout expliquer. J'aimerais te donner toutes les réponses que tu cherches, mais personne ne les a. Moi, en tout cas, je ne les ai pas. Mais je peux essayer de donner les autres choses. Tout ce que tu veux, quand tu sauras ce que c'est, et même ce que tu crois ne pas vouloir. On peut _vivre_ , ensemble. On peut vivre différemment et on peut vivre mieux.

 

Louis eut un pauvre sourire et il hocha la tête. Un hochement de tête qui déterminait son destin. _Oui._ Oui, d'accord, fini la quête de vérité, fini l'obsession de la rationalité. Il renonçait à tout ce à quoi il s'était raccroché, il renonçait à tout pour Harry. Il devenait un être de foi, et seulement de foi. Il croyait en Dieu. Il croyait en Harry. C'était assez.

 

-Je veux tout te donner, murmura de nouveau Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour Louis, le serrant dans ses bras.

 

Ils s'enlacèrent pendant quelques minutes, au milieu de la chambre de Louis. C'était surréaliste d'avoir Harry ici. Louis s'était parfois demandé si l'attirance douloureuse qu'il éprouvait pour lui n'avait pas un rapport avec la maison, son ambiance mystique, le chandelier de la chambre bleue. Mais non, son corps s'emballait tout autant dans sa propre maison, avec ses parents à quelques mètres, entre les murs recouverts de souvenirs de son enfance.

 

-Je veux qu'on fasse l'amour. Ou plutôt, je veux que _tu_ me fasses l'amour.

 

Harry avait parlé d'un ton ferme.

 

-Tu veux dire... hésita Louis.

 

-Oui, _je veux dire_. Je te veux _en moi_. Je veux connaître ça avec toi.

 

Louis devint écarlate. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de pratiquer ce genre de rapports, mais jusqu'à Harry, il n'avait pas non plus envisagé d'aimer un garçon un jour. Mais quand même... La... _sodomie_ , c'était clairement... Clairement un cran au-dessus dans l'échelle de choses répréhensibles du point de vue de l'Eglise, mais aussi sur l'échelle des angoisses personnelles de Louis. C'était une idée un peu dérangeante, que de la mettre... _là_. Il ne savait même pas s'il saurait s'y prendre, il n'avait même jamais été une fille ; il ne savait pas si ce serait agréable. Harry devina tout ce qui se bousculait dans sa tête, évidemment. Il savait le lire comme personne. Il répondit à une de ses craintes.

 

-Si tu as peur de ne pas aimer, il y a quand même peu de chances. Mais si ça ne te plait pas, on ne le refera plus et voilà.

 

-Je ne sais pas...

 

-Je n'ai jamais laissé personne me... ajouta Harry d'un ton hésitant. Je me suis déjà masturbé comme ça, mais je n'ai jamais eu de relation où j'étais … Je veux dire, j'ai toujours été au-dessus. Je suis vierge, de ce côté-là.

 

Louis fut frappé de surprise. Il pensait que Harry avait plus ou moins tout testé, niveau sexe. Mais il avait l'air un peu nerveux, et ses yeux ne mentaient pas.

 

-Je veux que ce soit toi, mon premier. Comme je serai le tien. On peut partager une première fois. C'est le plus intime que j'aie à te donner, et je veux te le donner _maintenant_.

 

Louis sentit une vague de chaleur déferler sur lui, et ce n'était pas dû à de l'embarras. Etre le premier de Harry... Le premier à rentrer en lui. Le seul à unir leurs corps de cette manière. Etre _en lui_ , c'était.... La fusion. La sanction ultime de leur amour. Penser que Harry lui faisait confiance au point de le laisser lui faire ça, et qu'il le voulait lui, et pas un autre, que personne avant lui ne l'avait séduit au point qu'il en ait envie... Ca lui faisait clairement de _l'effet_ , si l'on pouvait dire. Il avala sa salive et contempla Harry, les joues toujours rouges.

 

-Ici ?

 

Harry hocha la tête.

 

-Je ne veux pas attendre.

 

-Mes parents sont en bas.

 

Harry lui prit la main et l'embrassa.

 

-Il suffira d'être silencieux... Il faudra sans doute faire un effort, mais on devrait y arriver, fit-il avec un petit sourire coquin.

 

Louis se donna une minute pour réfléchir, probablement la dernière fois de toute sa vie qu'il réfléchirait avant de faire quelque chose avec Harry. A ce point, il sauterait sans doute d'une falaise à sa demande sans un battement de cil.

 

-Tu es sûr ?

 

-Moi, je suis sûr, répondit Harry. Je t'aime, et je veux que tu me prennes... Hum, désolé pour la formulation un peu... _brute_. Et toi ?

 

Louis inspira.

 

-Non, je ne suis pas sûr. Mais je suis sûr que je t'aime et je te fais confiance, souffla Louis. Je sais que j'ai pu montrer le contraire, mais j'ai confiance en toi. Jamais je n'aurais renoncé à mes anciens principes comme ça si ce n'était pas le cas.

 

Harry lui sourit.

 

-Super. D'accord, alors. Je t'aime aussi.

 

Louis sentit le stress monter en lui, mais il n'effaçait pas le désir.

 

-De quoi est-ce qu'on a... besoin ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

 

-Un préservatif... Ou même plusieurs, si jamais on se rate ou qu'on veut recommencer. Et du lubrifiant. Tu as ça ?

 

-Je ne suis pas sûr pour le lubrifiant... Au pire, on pourra peut être utiliser de la lotion de la salle de bains... fit Louis en farfouillant au fond de son placard, sous les piles de vêtements.

 

Il extirpa d'un air triomphant quelques petits paquets d'un coin du meuble. Harry haussa un sourcil.

 

-Eh bien, si tes parents savaient que tu gardes ça dans ta chambre...

 

Louis roula des yeux.

 

-Ne ris pas, mais on nous a donné ça en cours d'éducation sexuelle, l'année dernière.

 

-Et tu les as gardés ?

 

-Je me disais que ça pourrait toujours servir. C'était pas à ma mère que j'allais demander ce genre de trucs en cas de besoin, rigola Louis. Tu vois, j'ai eu raison. Il y a même du lubrifiant.

 

Louis alla fermer le verrou de sa porte et posa les préservatifs et le lubrifiant sur son lit. Harry le regardait d'un air à la fois tendre et enflammé.

 

-Viens là, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, et il attrapa Louis dans ses bras pour joindre de nouveau leurs bouches.

 

Harry descendit sa main entre eux et appuya sur la semi-érection de Louis, à travers son jogging, et celui-ci gémit. Ils se touchèrent tout habillés quelques minutes, affolant leurs sens et achevant de s'exciter. Puis Harry se débarrassa de son tee shirt et de son jean et s'allongea sur le lit, attirant Louis sur lui. Celui-ci était déjà un peu essoufflé. Il se redressa pour enlever à son tour son tee shirt, embrassa Harry, puis jeta aussi son jogging sur le sol. Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre en boxer. Ils essayaient de retenir leurs gémissements mais ils ne pouvaient pas retenir leurs inspirations saccadées. Louis espérait que ce n'était pas trop bruyant. Et puis ils furent nus et Harry chercha à tâtons le petit paquet de lubrifiant.

 

-Il faut que je me prépare... Avec mes doigts. Sinon ce sera trop serré, et j'aurai mal, expliqua-t-il à Louis, toujours à voix basse.

 

-Tu veux que je le fasse ? Proposa-t-il, surpris par sa propre audace.

 

Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il fallait faire, mais si ça signifiait donner du plaisir à Harry, il était prêt à s'y mettre. Harry hésita puis secoua la tête.

 

-Non, pour la première fois, il vaut mieux que ça soit moi. Je sais m'y prendre.

 

Alors Louis le regarda faire, le regarda se mettre sur ses genoux, et insérer un doigt, puis deux, en lui. C'était incroyablement excitant. Louis le fixait, la bouche ouverte, alors que Harry retenait son souffle en faisant bouger sa main avec précaution, et la vision le mettait en sueur. Harry ajouta un troisième doigt et gémit, se tordant un peu sur le matelas, et Louis dut poser une main sur son sexe pour se soulager un peu ; c'était trop. Il faisait brusquement au moins 200 degrés, dans la pièce. Harry posa ses yeux sur lui et gémit de nouveau. La sensation de ses doigts n'avait rien de nouveau pour lui, mais le faire devant Louis, ça, c'était autre chose.

 

-Lou... Touche-toi, souffla-t-il. Je veux te voir te...

 

Louis hocha frénétiquement la tête et commença à se caresser plus vigoureusement, incapable de détacher ses yeux de Harry, qui bougeait ses doigts à un rythme plus soutenu, maintenant. Il changea l'angle, fixant Louis, lui aussi, les pupilles dilatées par le désir, et dut toucher quelque chose en lui, parce qu'il fut soudain secoué d'un spasme.

 

- _Ah_ – Louis, je... tu me... marmonna-t-il de façon inintelligible.

 

Louis mordit ses phalanges pour étouffer un gémissement. Il se força à arrêter le mouvement de son autre main.

 

-Harry – est-ce que tu es … _prêt_  ? Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça... Je vais jouir, sinon, haleta-t-il.

 

Harry hocha la tête et retira ses doigts, l'air impatient. Louis sentit la peur revenir en le voyant saisir un préservatif mais c'était tellement faible à côté de son désir et de l'intensité du vert des yeux de Harry qu'il reprit vite courage. Après lui avoir enfilé la capote, Harry se laissa tomber sur le lit et Louis se positionna au-dessus lui. Il posa instinctivement la main sur son mollet pour plier sa jambe et se donner un plus large accès. Harry tremblait d'anticipation, et peut être aussi un peu de peur, que Louis lisait dans ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable qu'ainsi offert à Louis. Il paraissait très jeune, d'un coup. Et Louis voulait le protéger, se sentait pris d'un besoin de l'envelopper dans ses bras et de le rassurer. Il n'avait pas le droit de paniquer, parce qu'il n'était pas le seul à se lancer dans l'inconnu. Il devait prendre les choses en main, cette fois. Etre ce dont Harry avait besoin. A la place d'un câlin, il l'embrassa, avalant ses craintes, le sentant se détendre sous lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie :

 

-S'il te plait... _Louis_...

 

Louis le pénétra avec précaution, faisant attention au moindre heurt de sa respiration, à sa moindre grimace. Louis n'était peut être pas très informé sur la question, mais il n'était pas stupide. Bien sûr que cela devait faire mal, surtout la première fois. C'était tellement étroit ; Louis se demanda même s'il allait pouvoir arriver au bout sans littéralement déchirer Harry de l'intérieur. Mais il y arriva, et Harry n'avait pas l'air de trop souffrir. Et pour Louis, la sensation était renversante. Meilleure que ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait, un peu étrange, mais tellement... intime. Haletants, ils se regardèrent un moment.

 

-Je t'appartiens, maintenant, dit simplement Harry.

 

Louis sentit une larme dévaler sa joue. Il firent l'amour lentement, dans le lit d'enfant de Louis, leurs membres en sueur, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre. Rester silencieux fut un défi plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, parce que le sexe leur retourna l'esprit à un point que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait estimé possible. Heureusement, le lit de Louis ne grinçait pas trop, mais ils ne pouvaient pas retenir les sons qui s'échappaient de leurs bouches. Leur corps semblait fait pour donner du plaisir à celui de l'autre, et Louis refusait de croire qu'il pourrait trouver une telle compatibilité avec quelqu'un d'autre. Leurs gémissements résonnèrent dans la pièce presque en continu, mais le pire, ce fut quand Louis changea légèrement d'angle et que Harry _cria_ en se tordant sous lui. Louis plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et se figea. Et puis il se dit qu'il s'en fichait, en fait, que ses parents se réveillent et les découvrent. Ce n'était pas important. Leur avis ne comptait plus. Ce n'était plus eux qui déterminaient la vie de Louis. Ce qui était important, c'était la connexion que Harry et lui partageaient maintenant. Il ne laisserait rien lui gâcher ce moment. Il retira sa main et entra de nouveau en Harry, plus brutalement, lui arrachant un sursaut d'extase. Harry tourna sa tête pour étouffer ses geignements dans l'oreiller. Louis se pencha et prit sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, et ils jouirent tous les deux presque en même temps, Harry sans que son sexe ait reçu la moindre caresse ; Louis fut foudroyé quand il se resserra soudain autour de lui, cocon de chaleur et d'humidité.

 

Ils prirent longtemps à redescendre. Harry arborait un sourire béat et Louis jouait avec ses cheveux, un peu hébété. Il finit par rabattre sa couverture sur eux, et Harry passa un bras autour de sa taille.

 

-Tu ne vas plus me quitter ? Chuchota-t-il.

 

-Non.

 

-Tu vas venir vivre avec moi ?

 

Louis ne voyait même pas l'intérêt d'en débattre avec lui-même, de prendre son temps pour décider. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait laissé la meilleure partie de lui-même dans la maison sur la colline.

 

-Oui.

 

Un coup de tonnerre fendit le silence qui était retombé dans la pièce, comme pour saluer le dernier pas que Louis venait de faire, comblant pour toujours la distance qui subsistait entre Harry et lui.

 

*

 

**« Je te vends mon âme, fais de moi ce que tu veux,**   
**En retour, donne-moi la chance d’être mieux**   
**Je te vends mon âme, prends ma vie et mon paysage,**   
**En échange je veux voler ton visage. »**

 

**Kyo, Je te vends mon âme**

 

_*_

 

Le jour où Louis abandonna son ancienne vie derrière lui pour en commencer une nouvelle avec Harry, il prit le temps. Il prit son temps pour se lever, paressant une dernière fois dans son lit, le lit où il s'était réveillé tous les jours pendant dix-sept ans, et, accessoirement, dans lequel il avait perdu sa virginité avec l'amour de sa vie. Il prit le temps de faire le tour de sa chambre, récupérant les quelques objets qu'il voulait emmener pour les fourrer dans son sac. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait presque rien à quoi il tenait vraiment. Il n'emporta que la plupart de ses vêtements, quelques photos, son ballon de foot dédicacé par ses amis, ses livres de cours. Il regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre. Il prit le temps d'embrasser ses parents. Pour eux, leur fils partait simplement au lycée, comme tous les jours. Mais Louis savait que c'était un au revoir, et peut être même un adieu. Il regarda le profil de sa mère qui s'affairait dans la cuisine et il se demanda si elle lui manquerait beaucoup. Il se demanda s'il allait beaucoup la faire souffrir. Sa décision était égoiste. Mais cela valait peut être mieux qu'il parte sans explications plutôt que toutes les convictions de sa mère ne s'effondrent en découvrant qu'il était homosexuel, et plus du tout le garçon qu'elle avait élevé, le garçon idéal qu'elle avait espéré façonner. De toute façon, Louis partirait avec Harry, que ses parents soient au courant ou pas. Et s'ils le savaient, ils tenteraient de la retenir, ils le renieraient, cela tournerait au drame. Il aboutirait au même résultat : plus de parents. Il pouvait peut être sauvegarder l'illusion d'avoir été le fils parfait. Il avait juste laissé un mot sous son oreiller, disant qu'il partait. _Je suis parti, je vous aime_. Voilà. Il respira le parfum de sa mère un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude, et étreignit son père un peu plus fermement. Ils les aimaient, il le sentait, mais pas assez pour rester dans cette vie qui le rongeait. Et tellement moins que Harry. Il avait fait son choix. C'était sa vie. Il leur sourit, puis il sortit, inspirant un grand coup. Il remonta sa rue, marchant lentement, se retournant pour embrasser sa maison du regard.

 

Le matin, il alla au lycée, comme d'habitude. Il ne savait pas encore s'il y retournerait. Il espérait pouvoir finir l'année. Il n'avait même pas passé ses A-Levels, mais honnêtement, ça lui était égal.

 

Il se demanda s'il devrait prévenir Zayn, qui avait été son ami si longtemps. Il méritait de savoir. Mais il ne voulait pas lui parler de la maison, ou de Harry. C'était inexplicable, mais... En quelque sorte, la maison avait _rejeté_ Zayn. Alors Louis ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Cependant, il lui dit qu'il partait de chez lui. Il refusa de s'expliquer, mais lui promit qu'ils se reverraient. Zayn, étrangement, n'insista pas. Il fallait dire que Louis lui avait échappé depuis longtemps. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne lui parlait plus, qu'il semblait toujours _ailleurs_. Il s'était résigné. De toute façon, lui non plus n'allait pas pourrir ici plus longtemps. Il économisait pour s'acheter une voiture depuis un an. Dès qu'il l'aurait, il partirait loin de cette ville morte.

 

L'après-midi, Louis n'avait pas cours, et il passa à l'église, où il avait assisté à tant de messes. Elle était quasiment vide, le soleil filtrant doucement à travers les vitraux. Louis s'assit sur un banc et se recueillit. Il fit ses prières, qu'il avait quelque peu négligé ces derniers temps. Il demanda pardon pour ses péchés, et pardon pour ne pas considérer qu'il s'agissait de péchés. Il demanda à Dieu d'être compréhensif, parce que si son message était d'amour, alors Louis ne faisait que suivre ses voies -aussi impénétrables qu'elle soient.

 

Puis il demanda : _si je ne dois pas faire ça, je t'en prie, envoie moi un signe_. Louis patienta, chercha en lui-même, mais rien ne se produisit. _Si je suis supposé le faire, alors fais-moi un signe._ Cette fois-ci, il n'attendit pas et se leva, les mains dans les poches, son sac sur l'épaule, et sortit de l'église.

 

S'il s'était retourné, il aurait peut être vu que tous les cierges venaient de s'éteindre brusquement, comme soufflés par un être invisible.

 

Mais il ne se retourna pas, parce qu'au fond, il n'avait pas besoin de signe.

 

Louis arriva à la maison sur la colline alors que le soir tombait. Harry l'attendait devant, dans le jardin, assis sur la vieille balançoire rouillée sur laquelle ils s'installaient parfois, oscillant doucement. Quand il vit Louis, tout son être s'éclaira : ses yeux, son sourire, son corps. Il se leva et lui tendit la main. Louis la prit et se laissa guider. Harry ouvrit la porte de la maison, embrassa le front de Louis, et l'emmena à l'intérieur.

 

*

 

Louis avait complètement perdu le sens des réalités, et il y avait quelques éléments auxquels il n'avait pas pensé, en décidant d'aller s'installer dans la maison sur la colline sans rien dire à ses proches.

 

Il n'avait pas envisagé que ses parents essayeraient vraiment de le retrouver. Il n'avait pas pensé que le mot qu'il avait laissé ne suffirait pas à Mary Tomlinson pour accepter la disparition soudaine de son fils.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il était encore mineur pour un peu plus d'un mois, et que jusqu'ici, il était tout simplement considéré comme un adolescent en fugue.

 

Mary Tomlinson se rendit à la police à peine deux heures après l'horaire auquel Louis rentrait normalement, parce qu'il n'avait pas prévenu, et qu'il prévenait _toujours_ quand il restait tard à la bibliothèque ou allait au café.

 

Mary Tomlinson entra dans le poste, folle d'inquiétude, et clama que son fils avait été enlevé. Pour elle, c'était la seule explication à sa disparition. Les policiers tentèrent de la calmer et de la rassurer, et lui firent remplir une déclaration. Ils lui dirent que les adolescents faisaient souvent des siennes, de nos jours, et qu'il avait probablement juste décidé d'aller à une fête ou de dormir chez un ami en « oubliant » de l'en informer. Mais Mary Tomlinson secoua la tête fermement : pas son fils. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait bien été élevé. C'était un bon garçon. Il devait lui être arrivé quelque chose.

 

On lui dit qu'on la tiendrait au courant. Mais les policiers étaient tellement habitués à ce que les jeunes de la ville n'en fassent qu'à leur tête, en ce moment, qu'ils ne s'en occupèrent pas vraiment.

 

Une semaine plus tard, Richard Tomlinson trouva le mot sous l'oreiller de Louis. Mary Tomlinson retourna à la police avec le mot et les policiers conclurent à une fugue. On lui demanda quel âge avait son garçon. Les policiers grincèrent des dents en voyant qu'il était encore mineur. Cette fois, il faudrait bien s'en occuper.

 

On lui dit qu'on la tiendrait au courant. On n'ouvrit plus le dossier avant un moment.

 

*

 

-J'aimerais bien un tatouage, moi aussi, fit Louis en effleurant de ses lèvres les oiseaux dessinés sur le torse de Harry.

 

-Vraiment ?

 

-Oui, quelque chose pour aller avec un des tiens.

 

-Ah, quel romantique, s'exclama Harry avec un sourire taquin.

 

-Ta gueule, tu adorerais que je fasse ça.

 

-Hum... Totalement vrai.

 

Ils s'embrassèrent un moment.

 

-Si tu es vraiment décidé... Je pourrais te le faire, moi, dit Harry, un peu hésitant.

 

Louis se redressa.

 

-Tu sais _tatouer_?

 

Harry fit un geste vague de la main.

 

-J'ai appris, un jour. J'ai fait certains des miens. Si on me donne un modèle, je serais capable de le reproduire sur ta peau.

 

-Mais tu as du matériel ?

 

Harry acquiesça. Louis se laissa tomber sur le lit et réfléchit.

 

-Tu te dégonfles ?

 

Louis lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

 

-Pas du tout, je réfléchis à ce que je vais faire.

 

Il eut une illumination.

 

\- Je sais ! Niall !

 

-Niall ? Tu voudrais te faire tatouer _Niall_  ?!

 

-Mais non, idiot !

 

Louis se leva et courut en bas des escaliers. Niall devait être dans le jardin. En effet, le blondinet était en train de faire le croquis d'un arbre, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Un sourire enfantin fendit son visage quand il aperçut Louis.

 

-Hey, Lou !

 

-Niall, j'aurais besoin d'un service. Tu as toujours ton dessin du rossignol ?

 

Après quelques heures de travail et quelques larmes de douleur, vite essuyées par Harry, Louis se retrouva avec un rossignol tatoué sur l'avant-bras. Niall était tout fier de voir une de ses œuvres apposée sur quelqu'un. Plus tard, Louis posa son bras sur le torse nu de Harry pour comparer leurs oiseaux. C'était vraiment joli. Ils étaient assortis. Louis était tellement, tellement heureux.

 

*

 

Mary Tomlinson retourna au poste de la police deux semaines plus tard avec une théorie. Selon elle, son fils n'avait pas fugué, mais avait été manipulé et/ou enlevé par la secte qui s'était installée dans la maison sur la colline et pervertissait tous ces jeunes. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait imaginer que Louis avait rejoint la « secte » de son plein gré.

 

La police, au lieu de l'envoyer sur les roses, la prit plus au sérieux, car cette maison devenait de toute façon un problème.

 

-On pense que des criminels y ont trouvé refuge, fit un officier en montrant quelques photos d'hommes inquiétants à Mary Tomlinson. Ça pourrait très bien être un QG pour organiser des opérations « douteuses », si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

 

 _Liam Payne_ , _vol à main armée_ , lut-elle en dessous du portrait d'un individu plutôt jeune à la tête à moitié rasée.

 

Elle hoqueta d'effroi. Et son bébé qui était probablement en compagnie de ces monstres … !

 

Mary Tomlinson sentit la résolution l'envahir.

 

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! La mairie avait promis une enquête depuis une éternité dans cette maison ! Faites une descente et mettez fin à cette engeance, enfin ! Retrouvez-moi mon fils ! Sortez ces enfants de là !

 

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame. On attend juste le feu vert du ministère de l'Intérieur, pour pouvoir lancer une opération d'une plus grande ampleur. Cette maison est dangereuse. Elle sera vite rayée de la carte, et les jeunes à l'intérieur devront bien rentrer chez eux.

 

Mary Tomlinson était satisfaite.

 

*

 

-Harry, ma mère me cherche. Josh me l'a dit, elle vient devant le lycée tous les jours, elle demande à tout le monde, et elle a prévenu la police.

 

Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

 

-Ils ne viendront pas te chercher ici.

 

-Mais, s'ils le font ?

 

-Ils ne viendront pas.

 

-Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que la mairie parle de venir perquisitionner ici ou je ne sais quoi. C'est pour ça que je me suis décidé à venir, la première fois. J'avais peur qu'ils vous virent avant que j'ai vu de quoi il s'agit.

 

Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

-C'est vrai qu'on est un peu des squatteurs, au départ. Ça fait longtemps que ça nous pend au nez.

 

-Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, s'ils viennent ?

 

-Ne t'en fais pas Lou, ça va aller. J'y ai déjà réfléchi.

 

-Ah bon ?

 

-Oui, puisque je suis le _chef_ , il fallait bien que j'assure nos arrières. On partira d'ici.Très bientôt. J'ai un autre endroit. Dans une ville moins moche et plus animée. Loin d'ici.

 

Louis fut un peu surpris de voir que Harry avait prévu leur départ depuis un moment, sans lui en avoir parlé. Mais en même temps, Louis avait mentionné tellement de fois son envie de voir du pays que Harry avait dû considérer comme acquis qu'il le suivrait sans hésiter. Il le suivrait en effet sans hésiter. La maison sur la colline lui manquerait, quand même. Il passa la main sur les murs bleu éclatant de la chambre qu'il occupait maintenant avec Harry. Il espérait que Niall referait le même genre de décoration, dans le nouvel endroit, avec tous ces fragments de couleurs dont Louis était tombé amoureux, juste avant de tomber amoureux de Harry, et que Harry et lui pourraient peindre leur nouvelle chambre en bleu, comme celle-ci.

 

*

 

Le soir où la police et le groupe spécial d'intervention envoyé par le ministère intérieur avaient prévu de pénétrer dans la maison sur la colline et d'en arrêter/libérer les habitants fut aussi le soir où Louis décida qu'il voulait appartenir à Harry, complètement, à son tour.

 

*

 

-Vous vous rappelez les gars ? On ne tire pas sur les gamins, ni sur personne d'ailleurs, à moins que quelqu'un ne tire le premier. On fait dans la douceur, si possible. On n'est pas en Irak, cette intervention est probablement exagérée. Mais on ne laisse personne quitter les lieux. C'est clair ? Tout le monde a bien intégré le plan ?

 

La trentaine d'hommes en uniforme noir, fusil d'assaut, postés au pied de la colline, acquiescèrent la tête. Le chef d'unité commença alors à grimper.

 

*

 

Harry se tenait au-dessus de Louis sur leur lit et le contemplait de ce regard vert intense qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, ce soir. Ils étaient nus, mais ils se contentaient de s'effleurer la peau, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois, comme s'ils prenaient leurs marques avec le corps de l'autre. C'était loin de leur frénésie habituelle. Tout sonnait comme un commencement. C'était le soir des origines. Ils avaient toute leur vie devant eux, et elle débutait avec le dernier acte charnel qu'ils n'avaient pas encore partagé. Celui qui les lierait à jamais.

 

*

 

La moitié des policiers avait contourné la colline pour arriver de l'autre côté et passer par le jardin de derrière. Le but était de s'introduire discrètement dans la maison sur la colline et d'en appréhender les habitants, mais franchement, elle avait l'air vide. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement. Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes. Soit tout le monde dormait, là-dedans, soit tout le monde était de sortie. Mais enfin, ça leur faciliterait la tâche. Ils pourraient peut être rentrer chez eux avant l'aube, s'il n'y avait personne.

 

*

 

Louis tremblait sous les caresses de Harry, les joues rouges, la bouche entrouverte, déjà proche de la jouissance, comme à chaque fois que les lèvres de Harry s'enroulaient autour de lui. Harry passa ses mains sous ses cuisses et les écarta plus. Il descendit entre ses jambes et releva ses genoux, et il se mit à le lécher... _plus bas_. Louis eut un sursaut mais Harry le tenait fermement. Il ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Il chercha de l'air, incapable de tenir en place, alors que Harry traçait des cercles avec application autour de son entrée. Louis était en feu. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Il s'embrasait comme une torche. Quand la langue de Harry le pénétra soudainement, il faillit venir et dut agripper la base de son sexe pour s'en empêcher.

 

 _-_ Putain...

 

Louis n'était pas forcément très bavard au lit, mais cette fois, un flot de phrases à moitié terminées s'échappa de sa bouche :

 

-Harry – _han_ – mon dieu – tellement – je ne peux pas – c'est … Tu es tellement … Je t'aime je t'aime … Harry, oh mon _dieu_...

 

Il sanglotait presque et Harry remonta pour l'embrasser et le calmer.

 

-Je t'aime aussi.

 

*

 

-Vous, par là ! Vous autres, avec moi !

 

Les deux groupes étaient parvenus à la maison et s'étaient postés tout autour, près à y pénétrer au signal de leur supérieur. Un policier chuchota à un autre :

 

-Qu'est ce qu'on va trouver là-dedans, à ton avis ?

 

-Pas grand chose, je pense. Quelques jeunes défoncés et peut être deux-trois délinquants, mais rien d'extraordinaire.

 

*

 

Harry remplaça sa langue avec ses doigts et il prit le temps d'ouvrir Louis lentement. Déjà qu'il allait forcément avoir mal, puisqu'il n'avait jamais fait ça, même tout seul, il essayait de l'élargir au maximum. Il voulait aussi bien lui faire ressentir les nouvelles sensations. Ça, pour les ressentir, Louis les ressentait. Il avait fini par jouir sous les coups de langue de Harry, incapable de se retenir, mais dix minutes plus tard, il avait déjà une nouvelle érection, la faute aux phalanges de Harry qui tournoyaient en lui.

 

-Je te veux _toi_ , maintenant, geignit-il en se tortillant sur le lit.

 

Harry posa une main apaisante sur son ventre.

 

-Patience, mon amour. Je veux faire ça bien. Je ne veux pas que tu ne puisses pas profiter à cause de la douleur.

 

Alors Louis fut patient, parce que, bon, Harry l'avait appelé _mon amour_ , quand même.

 

*

 

Le chef de l'unité s'approcha de la porte d'entrée à pas de loups. Deux autres policiers jetèrent un œil par les fenêtres et firent un signe négatif de la tête. Personne. L'officier tourna lentement la poignée, la main rivée sur son arme. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Ces enfants étaient vraiment inconscients. Le groupe fit brusquement irruption dans l'entrée, avec le plus de discrétion possible. Ils ouvrirent la porte du salon d'un coup de pied, prêt à crier leurs consignes habituelles. Mais c'était vide. Tout était noir, silencieux, et tout à fait _vide_. Le chef pressa un bouton sur son talkie-walkie.

 

-Vous me recevez, escadron 2 ?

 

A ce moment, l'escadron 2 rejoignit leurs collègues dans le couloir. Ils avaient tous un air perplexe sur le visage.

 

-Mais imbéciles, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! Vous deviez passer de l'autre côté !

 

-Mais on est passé de l'autre côté. On a vu la cuisine, la buanderie. Il n'y a personne, répondit un policier avec un haussement d'épaules. Tout a l'air abandonné. Pas de nourriture dans les placards, rien.

 

Le chef de l'unité se frotta le front. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

 

-Ils doivent être à l'étage. On y va... _Lentement_ , mince.

 

*

 

Le sexe de Harry était vraiment, _vraiment_ imposant, et Louis, malgré toute la préparation, avait très mal. Harry essuya les larmes qui dégoulinaient sur ses joues avec ses pouces.

 

-Tu veux que je me retire ?

 

Louis serra le collier serpent entre ses doigts tremblants, et le bras de Harry avec son autre main, et secoua la tête.

 

-Pas question.

 

*

 

Les policiers montèrent l'escalier, et ils s'engagèrent avec précaution dans le long couloir. Il n'y avait toujours aucune lumière. Ils ouvrirent les portes une par une. Ils arrivèrent à la moitié du couloir, et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé un seul être humain, là-dedans. Il n'y avait que de la poussière et des vieux cartons.

 

*

 

La douleur avait fini par s'estomper un peu et Louis s'accrochait maintenant aux épaules de Harry, les jambes serrées autour de sa taille, pendant qu'il se mouvait lentement en lui. Il était émerveillé de le sentir au plus profond de son être. Il n'aurait pas cru une telle communion possible. Il ne ressentait pas encore vraiment de plaisir, mais il était bouleversé qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. La respiration de Harry s'accélérait, et Louis voyait son visage se contracter ; lui, il prenait visiblement son pied. Pourtant, il était toujours attentif à la moindre réaction de Louis.

 

-Ca va ?

 

Louis hocha la tête. Les aller-retour de Harry commençaient même à résonner en lui et une chaleur familière se répandait doucement dans son bas-ventre. C'était progressif, et agréable, bien que pas renversant comme les étreintes passionnées qu'ils avaient pu connaître précédemment. Tout changea lorsque Harry accéléra le rythme et toucha un endroit si sensible en Louis qu'une explosion de bien-être ravagea tout son corps.

 

-Ah ! Gémit-il.

 

Harry répéta le mouvement et Louis se tordit contre lui.

 

-Plus fort, cria-t-il à moitié.

 

Harry eut un petit sourire satisfait.

 

-Yep, j'y suis, souffla-t-il.

 

Il passa ses mains sous le dos de Louis pour le plaquer contre lui et continua à bouger en lui de plus en plus vite, et même un peu brutalement, mais c'était tellement _bon_. Louis fixait Harry dont la bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait désespérément, se noyant dans le plaisir. Harry réussit à articuler d'une voix un peu hachée :

 

-Au cas où tu te – _ah_ \- demanderais, je suis en train de vivre le meilleur sexe de ma vie. Même si c'est toujours un peu - _Jésus_ \- le meilleur sexe de ma vie avec toi....

 

Louis émit un rire et ils gémirent ensemble au mouvement suivant de Harry. Le corps de Louis le suivait maintenant, s'arquant et allant à sa rencontre, collé à sa peau, ondulant, courant après le contact, le plus de contact possible. Louis montait de plus en plus haut. Il se rapprochait de l'apogée et il sentait à son rythme de plus en plus désordonné et à ses halètements que Harry n'était pas loin non plus. Et il se passa une chose bizarre. Louis hallucinait probablement sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et du plaisir, mais... Harry semblait de plus en plus _lumineux_. Mais pas seulement parce qu'il était en train d'aimer Louis de toutes ses forces, physiquement comme spirituellement, et qu'il illuminait toujours la vie de Louis. Non, concrètement. _Concrètement,_ Harry brillait. De l'intérieur. Il y avait une lumière et Louis était fasciné. Et elle augmentait, et Harry était magnifique, dans cette clarté fantastique. On ne voyait plus que lui, dans la chambre bleue. Tout le reste s'estompait, comme battant en retraite devant le halo de Harry.

 

-Harry, tu... chuchota Louis.

 

Il dut s'interrompre quand Harry saisit son sexe entre ses doigts, haletant de plus en plus fort.

 

-Tu _brilles_ , articula-t-il, avant de sentir tout son corps parcouru d'un spasme et de jouir comme jamais, en même temps que Harry.

 

Celui-ci émit un gémissement désespéré, redressa Louis et le mit sur ses genoux, le serrant dans ses bras, pour pouvoir le garder le plus près possible de lui. Ils tremblaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, et Louis s'aperçut au goût du sel qu'ils pleuraient tous les deux. La lumière qui entourait Harry était éblouissante.

 

-Je t'appartiens aussi, maintenant. Pour toujours, déclara Louis d'une voix basse et enrouée.

 

Harry essuya ses larmes et lui sourit. Il était le soleil. Il était le feu. Il était l'étoile du matin.

 

-Merci.

 

Louis se blottit contre sa poitrine et la lumière qui explosait dans la pièce les entoura comme un manteau bienveillant. Leur _je t'aime_ résonna comme un soupir alors que leurs corps enlacés disparaissaient, comme engloutis par la clarté.

 

*

 

Les policiers ouvrirent la porte de la dernière chambre dans laquelle ils n'étaient pas encore entrés.

 

Aussi vide que les autres.

 

Un des hommes passa sa main sur les murs d'un bleu douteux et passé et soupira :

 

-On dirait que cette maison n'a pas été habitée depuis des années. En tout cas cette chambre, je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un aurait pu y vivre. Il n'y a pas même pas de draps sur les lits.

 

Tout le monde était abasourdi. Il n'y avait pas de trace de vie, ici. Ils avaient exploré toute la baraque, et rien ne pouvait leur faire penser que la maison avait accueilli des humains récemment. Peut être qu'ils avaient déménagé très rapidement ? Mais enfin, ils l'auraient su. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net. Où étaient passés ces gosses, s'ils n'étaient pas dans la maison sur la colline ? Peut être que cette histoire n'avait été qu'un pur mensonge pour cacher des fugues. Maintenant qu'ils y pensaient, c'était tout à fait possible.

 

En tout cas, les policiers n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Tout était mort. Leur mission, aussi abasourdis qu'elle les laisse, était terminée, faute d'objet d'intervention.

 

*

 

Mary Tomlinson, plus tard, alla voir elle-même dans la maison sur la colline. Elle reçut l'autorisation de passer sous les rubans de plastique jaune qui marquait la zone d'enquête provisoire -elle n'allait pas le rester longtemps, puisqu'il n'y avait apparemment rien à trouver.

 

Elle monta à l'étage, faisant sans le savoir le même chemin que son fils, tant de mois auparavant. Elle entra dans la chambre bleue, qui lui parut tout à fait sinistre. En s'approchant de la fenêtre, son pied buta sur quelque chose. Elle se baissa et ramassa une feuille de papier.

 

C'était un dessin de rossignol.

 

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle le plia soigneusement, et le garda.

 

 

 

 

                                                                    

 

 

 

 

\---- FIN ----

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? :) 
> 
> J'attends vos interprétations sur la maison et les personnages! Je dois vous avouer que dans ma tête, au départ, Harry était vraiment le diable, mais qu'il l'était plutôt dans un sens positif, comme dans Paradise Lost (voir ci-dessous). J'ai semé vraiment plein d'indices dans ce sens là. Mais maintenant je me dis que ce serait cool qu'il soit du côté de Dieu, aussi. En tout cas, pour moi, Louis est une sorte d'élu. Ou vous pouvez juste penser que Harry un mec normal et un peu bizarre et qu'ils s'aiment et voilà. Libre à vous. ;) Mais dites-moi !
> 
> QUELQUES PRECISIONS
> 
> \- Les références du genre "Jean, VIII..." renvoient aux Evangiles (Evangile selon Jean etc), au cas où vous ne le saviez pas. La Bible, quoi. Je ne sais pas si je les ai bien cités, mais bon.
> 
> \- "Paradise Lost" (Paradis Perdu en français), c'est une oeuvre poétique anglaise assez monumentale de John Milton (17e siècle), qui raconte l'histoire de la Bible mais en "mieux dit" (c'est vraiment magnifique). Mais ce qui est intéressant avec ce bouquin, c'est qu'il y a deux interprétations. Les croyants y voient en général une description et une louange de la puissance de Dieu et tout, et apparemment le but de Milton c'était de justifier le comportement de Dieu. Mais il y a aussi les "satanistes", qui y ont lu une sorte de réhabilitation de Satan, qui est en fait un peu un héros de l'ouvrage, et qui apparaît souvent comme la figure du rebelle, symbole de la révolte, osant se redresser contre un Dieu cruel et arbitraire. Je vous laisse deviner de quel côté je suis ;) (et lisez des passages pour vous forger votre idée)
> 
> \- L'histoire du joueur de flûte de Hamelin est un conte connu. C'est moi qui ai écrit le passage, mais je me suis inspirée de la version de Prosper Mérimée. Elle est flippante, cette histoire, hein ?
> 
> \- Désolée pour la chanson de Kyo en plein milieu lol. 
> 
> Merci de votre lecture =) !
> 
> Mon twitter (peu intéressant et vide, mais bon) : @RideOfSongs  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner des avis sur twitter si vous préférez, rien qu'un smiley ça me fera plaisir haha :)


End file.
